Shadows of the Heart
by ChaosChick12
Summary: Set in modern day time: On the anniversary of her friend's death, Tonya is supposed to be sent away to finish her training with four legendary masters. But when a ghost rises from the grave, she puts her dream on hold in order to chase the truth. Stumbling into a plot that threatens to destroy ninja world. rating for language, violence. GoemonxOC, KotaroxOC, MusashixOC
1. Ch 1 Breaking Tradition

Ok folks! As promised here is my modern day version of Shall We Date: Ninja Love. As always I do not own Shall We Date: Ninja Love or it's characters. Just my OC's. Also, I do not own Yuuri or Cosset. Yuuri is an OC of CoolCat0720 and Cosset is an OC of Innocence and Instinct. I just hope I do your OC's justice ladies. Now on with the show!

~*Breaking Tradition*~

_It was dark out and the night was still. Something Tonya found very disturbing. Looking around, she found herself on a familiar trail. One that only she and another knew about. A bad feeling began to invade her chest as she followed the trail deeper into the woods. Taking the twists and turns with ease as she broke into a sprint. Jumping over fallen logs and pushing off of trees to avoid thick roots growing on the trail that threatened to trip her up. Tonya pushed herself faster and faster, her lungs burning and her limbs aching. She'd never run so fast in her life, feeling that if she slowed down even for an instance that something terrible was going to happen. Finally she broke into the clearing and slid to a stop. Seeing a familiar tall silhouette against the bright moonlight. _

"_How did I know that you would come looking for me?" A hauntingly familiar voice asked as the man turned around. A few years older than she with pale skin and glowing yellow eyes._

"_Ryu? You're alive!" Tonya called out with glee as a smile broke out across her face. "I knew it! I knew you weren't gone!"_

"_You shouldn't have come Tonya. It would've been easier if you'd just been a good girl and stayed with the others." Ryu sighed as he put his hands on his waist and looked up at the moon. "Then again, I was kind of hoping you'd come. I wanted to see you one last time."_

"_Ryu…What's going on?" Tonya asked as she slowly moved towards him._

"_Simple. I'm moving on Tonya. I can't take it here anymore." Ryu said in that nonchalant tone of his. The one that usually said his mind was made up._

"_What do you mean?" She whispered, fear taking a hold of her once again as Ryu turned his back on her._

"_I don't belong here. I never did. The only reason your uncle kept me around for so long was to keep an eye on me. And I'm tired of being treated like some caged animal." Ryu growled as she watched his muscles tense up._

"_You can't leave…Ryu please just come back. I know the others will forgive you!" Tonya pleaded as she started to run towards her friend._

_In the blink of an eye Ryu had crossed the space and was now standing behind her. Still facing away as Tonya froze. Ryu had always been the better ninja. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her into a hug. Tilting his head down so that she couldn't turn back and see him. He squeezed her softly as Tonya felt tears slide down her face. Knowing what was coming next. _

"_Please don't go." She whispered one last time as she felt him brush her hair out of the way. He gently pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, pouring all of his emotion into that simple action as Tonya felt her heart breaking._

"_I'm sorry Little One." He whispered in return before hitting her just right to knock her out._

_._._

"Ryu!" Tonya hollered as she snapped up in her bed.

She was breathing hard as she sat there. Sweat covered her face as she pulled her sticky hair back and looked towards the window. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains as she suddenly remembered what day it was. A groan escaped her lips as she flung her feet off the bed and gathered up her clothes and headed for the shower. She quickly cleaned herself off and changed into the clothes she'd prepared the night before. Her ninja attire. The outfit she'd received for her birthday last year. One of the few things she had left from Ryu.

"Happy nineteenth birthday to me." Tonya muttered as she thought about what they day had to bring. She slapped her face, a grin appearing on her lips as she perked up. "Don't worry Ryu. I intend to keep my promise."

Tonya walked back into her room, catching her reflection in the mirror. A purple choker style halter top greeted her eyes, covering her chest and part of her torso before ending and letting skin take over. Black pants hung on her hips with slits in the material that showed off her thighs before rejoining the rest of the material the material that cinched together just above her shins. She wrapped her shins up with black tape before sliding into her ninja sandals. She repeated the wrapping process on her wrists before giving a satisfied grunt. Flipping her brunette hair over her shoulder, Tonya winked at herself before heading to her window. She opened it and perched on the sill just as her uncle opened her door.

"Tonya where are you going?" The man asked as she glanced back at him. Mid length raven black hair held together in a loose ponytail and green eyes greeted her. "You know what today is."

"I'll be back in time for that. After all, today is a special day." Tonya grinned as she turned back around.

Before another word could be said Tonya had flung herself out the window. Landing lithely on the wall before disappearing into the woods. Running as fast as she could, excited by what the day had to bring. A light bark greeted her ears as she glanced over to see a black wolf running beside her easily. Fang nodded at Tonya as the two headed down from the mountain, take a roundabout way down to the shrine that sat just on the edge of civilization, just outside a small town. Tonya slowed down the closer she got to the shrine. She was able to hear the sounds of cars going by on the highway, heading up and around the hill and towards the big city. It was like stepping out of the past and into the present with only a short run down the hill. She walked around to the back entrance and headed into the shrine with Fang sneaking in behind her. Quiet as a whisper, the two made their way around the walkways of the shrine to find two shrine maidens.

One was about a year older than her with light red hair, almost pink depending on how the light hit it, that fell well past her knees and curled at the tips. Her lightly tanned skin seemed dark against the traditional shrine maiden outfit. Her sea green eyes were focused upon something as the icy blue around them helped to accent the pure and gentle soul that the maiden held. She sat there humming as she worked on transferring the information from the old scrolls on to new ones.

"You seem to be in a good mood Cosset." Tonya called out to her friend who trained her eyes upon the girl and wolf behind her.

"Today is a nice day. The birds are singing, the sun is shining warmly, and I am full of serenity." Cosset smiled as beating footsteps could be heard drawing near.

"Tonya!" a small girl cried as she flung herself at her older companion. The two hugged for a time until Tonya put the smaller girl down.

"Nice to see you too Yuuri." Tonya laughed as the younger girl's light purple eyes sparkled as she looked up at Tonya.

Yuuri stood at 5'1" three inches shorter than Tonya and Cosset. She had long silvery white hair that she kept braided to the side and fell past her hips. She was also dressed in the traditional shrine maiden outfit, though her light skin blended a bit better with it than Cosset's. A fan rested on either hip as the girls moved to sit down. Knowing from past experience, Tonya put herself between the two. Already sensing a bad aura coming from Cosset.

"Yuuri you were chosen to become the next priestess. I suggest you start carrying yourself with a little more grace and stop acting like a child." Cosset snipped as Yuuri stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Oh Cosset lay off. Yuuri is still technically a teenager. She's only seventeen and has one year of high school left. Let her enjoy it while she can." Tonya waved off as Cosset sighed.

"Tonya how can you be so relaxed? Surely you of all people know about carrying on tradition and carrying out one's duties?" Cosset asked, trying for once to get Tonya to take her side.

"Just because we have duties to carry out doesn't mean we should let it affect who we are." Tonya sighed as she tilted her head back into the sun.

"Hey today's your birthday right? We should do something to celebrate!" Yuuri suggested before being tackled by Cosset who glanced back at Tonya who still seemed a bit moody.

"Idiot! You know what today is!" Cosset hissed as Yuuri realized her mistake.

Both knew that this day held two significances. Asides from the usually festivities, today was the anniversary of the day that Tonya had lost her best friend Ryu. Although Tonya didn't look at it like that. She viewed it more like he'd gone away for a while and that it was her job to bring him back. Wishful thinking that she refused to let go of. No matter how many times the others had pleaded with her to just let it drop.

"Stop freaking out you two. I came here today because I wanted to spend it with you, before I'm whisked away deep into the heart of rural Japan. Who knows when we'll get to see each other again." Tonya said as Cosset finally got off of Yuuri.

"So, are they here yet?" Cosset asked as Yuuri got lost in her fantasies.

"Master ninja are coming to whisk you away into the old country. Teaching you ancient techniques in order to complete your training and to join into their elite ranks. And it'll be just you and the four of them. You and one of your masters, alone, carrying out missions, having to stay close, forming a bond between master and student while you two secretly wish for more. Ahh it's all so exciting!" Yuuri screamed as both Cosset and Tonya rolled their eyes before giggling. Yuuri was a bit of a hopeless romantic.

"I doubt it'll be anything like that. She doesn't even know what these men are like. What if they're beasts?" Cosset shuddered as Tonya. "Oh I just hope you will be safe."

"I will. And I promise to write when I can. I'll come back stronger than ever. Then I can start my own journey." Tonya clenched her hand into a fist as other two knew what she was referring to. Cosset sighed as she placed a hand lightly over her friends.

"Tonya we've been over this. Ryu died a year ago. We all saw the aftermath of the crash. The explosion was horrific. They couldn't even find a body because it was so bad. I would think you of all people would remember that night." Cosset said gently as Tonya tore her hand away.

"And I'm telling you he didn't die. I know he's alive, I can feel it." Tonya held her hand across her chest as she let the issue drop there. Not wanting to get into it with her friend on what may be their last day together.

"Well Tonya I believe you!" Yuuri boomed as she grabbed Tonya's hands. "You and Ryu were as close as two friends could be. And a connection like that just doesn't disappear unless the other person fades from this world. So if you say he's alive, then he's alive. Who knows, maybe he's had amnesia all this time and is just now trying to make his way back to you."

The three sat in silence for a time. She'd heard it more times than she cared to recall. She'd dreamed up meeting Ryu after the accident. Wanting to believe that he was alive and well. After all, the two had been friends ever since they were little kids. After the accident, since only pieces of flesh could be found they'd all assumed Ryu was dead. Tonya had torn into the woods that night, not wanting to believe it. Not wanting to believe that the person who'd always been by her side had suddenly been taken away. She'd run off to the spot that only the two of them knew about. Tonya had wanted to be alone and away from it all, only to find Ryu there waiting for her. Not saying much before he'd knocked her out and left her on the edge of the property for someone to find. So unless ghosts could physically knock someone out and carry them the five miles back to her home, she knew he was still alive. And she was determined to find him no matter what.

'Ryu…where are you? Didn't you say you would always be there for me?' Tonya thought to herself as the other two began talking about something else to distract their friend.

That's how they spent the day. Hanging out at the shrine talking about nothing. Recalling their many times together. Both in the normal world and in the secluded one that only they knew. They had lived their lives in two separate worlds all their life. Going from being normal girls whenever they stepped off the mountain, and back to living in the old ways once they returned. It amazed them all of the hidden world that only a small part of the world knew about. It was a topic that never failed to bore them. The day flew by and eventually it had gotten late. A flapping sound could be heard as all talking ceased.

"Luna?" Cosset called out as she held out her arm for the snowy white owl to perch upon. A note was attached to her leg that Cosset quickly undid. "Tonya, your uncle is summoning you back."

"Very well." The brunette sighed as she stood up and turned to her friends. "It was nice knowing you girls. When you see me again, I'll be a full-fledged ninja master."

Tonya waved over her shoulder as she turned and left. Fang was hot on her heels as they made their way back around the shrine and headed up the mountain trail that led back to her home. Fang let out a low whine as Tonya reached down and scratched his ears. He could sense her change in mood and was hoping that she was ok. The two walked slowly back up the path, diverging a bit as they drew closer to the dojo style house that stood in the distance. Tonya easily weaved her way through the brush before coming out on the path that she and Ryu had first found as kids. Slowly making her way up it and towards the cliff that over looked the valley below. She sat down at the edge, enjoying the breeze as she recalled her dream. The memory that had haunted her for months after Ryu's disappearance.

'I can't believe that happened only a year ago. It feels like ages since I'd last seen him.' Tonya thought to herself as various memories played behind her eyes as she kept them closed.

Slowly her mind drifted back to the dream. She could still feel his arms around her, feel her tears falling down her face, feel him kissing the nape of her neck before he knocked her out. Tonya reached behind and touched the exact spot. On that day she'd known that he hadn't wanted to leave. A part of her had been hoping he would ask her to leave with him. After all, the two had been inseparable since childhood. Ryu had been an orphan that had wandered into their care. He'd become someone very important to Tonya. And since he'd left, she'd felt as if a part of her had been taken with him. Tonya opened her eyes as a pale shadow of Ryu greeted her eyes. He was smiling, his bright yellow eyes full of warmth as his shoulder length wavy dark blue hair blew in the breeze as well.

"I promise Ryu, I will find you." Tonya clenched her hand into a fist before pushing herself up. "Well boy, I guess we better head back huh?"

She grinned down at the wolf as they headed back down the path and towards her home. Humming to herself as she headed around towards the back entrance. Wanting to sneak back into her room and make herself presentable to her soon-to-be-masters. Before she hopped on to the wall though, a slight noise caught her attention. She snuck around the wall and listened until she heard a noise again. It was coming from further into the woods. And Tonya knew there were only two things worth any interest out there. The training grounds that her uncle had set up for her, and their hidden store room that held all the family history and them some in scroll form. She wondered who would be out there at this time of night.

"Damnit, how do we tell which scroll it is!" A voice hissed as another, calmer, one interjected.

"According to the source we'll know it when we see it." The other one said as the sound of scrolls being tossed about could be heard. "And he was right."

Tonya hid in the shadows as chuckling could be heard. She watched as two men walked out, one placing a very familiar scroll in his pack. One that Tonya knew her uncle prized above all else. Recalling the many times he'd stated its importance to her. Drilling it into her head since she could first understand words. Tonya glanced down at Fang and motioned for him to circle around as the wolf understood what she had planned. When he was ready Tonya stepped out of the shadows and made herself known. Drawing out the two kunai she always kept on herself. Another thing her uncle had drilled into her head. Never go out with some kind of weapons.

"Who are you and what are you doing with that scroll?" Tonya demanded as the men froze. Quickly pulling out weapons of their own. She could tell that they were ninja as well by the way they were dressed.

"Little girls shouldn't be out this late. Go back home and play with your dolls kid." One of the men sneered as Tonya returned it. Whistling loudly as Fang sprang into action.

The wolf latched on to the pack and easily tore it from the man's back. He ran over to Tonya's side as she picked up the pack and tied the broken straps across her chest as Fang growled at them. The two men glared at Tonya as she took up a defensive stance and slowly began backing towards the house. It wasn't very far and she knew she could easily out run them if she wished. Plus she knew the land. All the odds were in her favor.

"Well it's been fun boys, but time to go." Tonya said as she turned to take off.

"I don't think so!" one of the ninja hollered as a clicking sound could be heard.

Tonya turned in time to see a bomb in the man's hand as he let it fly. She hollered a Fang as the two jumped away from each other as the bomb went off. Tonya landed on her feet unharmed, and so did Fang. But now there was a wall of fire blocking her retreat back to the house. While she could easily make it through the flames, she knew she couldn't risk the scroll. She was in trouble now.

"Just hand that scroll over girl. And we'll let you go." The calm ninja said. He seemed to be the one in charge as he stepped forward with his hand out.

"Since you insist….No." Tonya smirked before pushing off the ground hard and up into the trees. Bolting across limbs and out of there as the two ninja were surprised by her speed. Wasting no time, Fang knew he had to get help for his master. Running back to the house to alert her uncle of what was going on. And hoping that he was in time and that nothing happened to the girl.

_._._

"I apologize for the wait. Tonya is a very—free spirit. She's been like that since she was little. But she is the finest ninja I've ever had the pleasure of training." Kharl's pride rang loudly in his voice as he wondered where his niece was.

Five ninja sat there. All patiently waiting for Tonya's arrival. Hanzo Hattori sat there, participating in the conversation every so often. The man had been like an older brother to the girl. He'd come visit every few years and always knew what to say to help the through her tough training. Now he was going to bear witness to the final stages of her training into becoming a master. A soft smile came on to his face as he glanced over at those who would train her. Beside him sat Goemon Ishikawa. He was younger than Hanzo, but clearly older than the other remaining three. Flaming red hair and an arrogant aura radiated off of him as he sat the casually enjoying the drink that Kharl had to offer. Beside him was Kotaro Fuma, a quiet white haired man who barely said anything at all. Taking his role as a ninja very seriously, he was never one to diverge from his duties. A stone like expression upon his face as he just waited patiently. Next to him was Saizo Kirigakure, with dark blue hair that framed his face with a small feather in his hair. Calling him pretty would be an understatement. He could almost pass for a woman. A master of disguises and a respected by his peers. And the last one was Sasuke Sarutobi. He was a tall boy, clearly the youngest of them all with long limbs. The youngest ninja to reach the rank of master in a long time.

"Kharl, its getting a bit late. Don't you think Tonya should've been here by now?" Hanzo asked as he began to worry for the absent girl.

"Well she you know how she gets. But I assure you that she'll be here. She's been looking forward to completing her training for some time." Kharl chuckled as he sipped on the sake left in his cup

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually. She's always been headstrong." Hanzo said more to himself than the others. But he just couldn't help but worry for the absent girl. He knew how much she'd been looking forward to this day. It wasn't like her to be late.

Quiet filled the air as the men just sat there. Enjoying small talk about the hidden villages and how they'd all finally decided to call a truce with each other. But the longer the time drug on, the more Kharl began to worry. A low howl drove them all into silence as Kharl felt his blood grow cold. He stood up and rushed to the back door, slamming it open as Fang stood there. Motioning for them to follow as he began to whine. The others walked out and spotted the wolf. Wondering what was going on before seeing the faint glow in the distance. There was trouble afoot.

* * *

I will admit this story will take a bit of time. It's a bit challenging trying to take the ninja's out of their time period and place them in the present. But I'm going to try! It's an idea that I've wanted to bring to life for some time now. So as always let me know how you all liked it!


	2. Ch 2 Start of a Journey

As I said before you have to be a bit patient with this one because I have so many ideas of how I want things to go, just not sure how I'm going to get them there lol. But your reviews always help to motivate me to do my best and get these things done quickly!

~*Start of a Journey*~

"Damnit don't let her get away!" a voice hollered as Tonya pushed herself through the tops of the trees.

As much as she wished to turn around and fight, she knew that she had to protect the scroll. It was said that this particular scroll contained very vital information about the Shadow Clan, her clan. Even Tonya herself hadn't been allowed to read it. It was a privilege saved only for the masters of the clan. One that she would've received once her training had been completed. Now it was up to her to keep anyone else from reading these secrets as well.

A low whistling could be heard, alerting Tonya to danger. She dodged just in time, earning just a scratch upon her cheek as she spun around and blocked the other shuriken aimed at her. Flipping backwards off the branch she was on Tonya fell through the air until landing on the rope strung out between trees. She was at the training course finally. She ran to the middle where various ropes crossed over each other and stood at the ready as the two ninja came out.

"Look! One nicked her!" the younger ninja hollered as a thin trail of blood ran down her face.

"Good. Now it's only a matter of waiting." The leader said as Tonya wondered what they meant. It didn't take long for her to realize what they were referring to as her eyes widened.

"There was poison on that shuriken wasn't there?" Tonya asked as she relaxed her position. Calming herself to prevent the poison from spreading too quickly.

"Yes. It won't kill you, but it is a strong hallucinogenic and paralyzer. Soon you won't be able to see straight and then you will slowly lose function over your body. So I suggest you just hand over that scroll now." The leader said as Tonya could slowly feel her head growing fuzzy as the poison began to take effect.

"Why do you want our scroll so badly? Better yet, how did you even found out about us? No one but a select few knows about the Shadow Clan anymore." Tonya focused at her eyes on the leader, figuring that she could watch him for any signs. Doing her best to steady herself as the leader grinned.

"We have a very reliable source. Personally, we thought he was lying at first. But turns out he was right." The younger ninja chuckled as Tonya felt herself slowly growing dizzy. Feeling her balance falter slightly as the leader began to move towards her.

"I suggest you hand over that scroll now. If you do I'll be kind and help you to the ground before things get worse." The leader said once more as Tonya began to wobble.

She lost her balance and began to fall through the air. The leader rushed towards her, eager to catch at least the scroll as he reached out towards her. Tonya caught on to the rope at the right moment and swung herself back up. Connecting hard with her feet and sending him flying as she landed lightly back on the rope. A smirk upon her lips as the leader struggled to breathe. The girl had lured him in on purpose. The subordinate rushed the girl, angry at what she'd done. The leader couldn't holler, unable to find his breath quite yet as he watched his underling strike out towards the girl. Tonya easily dodged all his attacks. Blocking the few swipes he attempted with his own knives as she easily flipped and backed away from him. She caught him just right on one of his strikes and latched on to his hand, holding it tightly before driving her elbow down hard. Snapping his wrist in the process. The ninja let out a holler of pain as he just stared at his useless wrist.

"How in the?" the leader finally managed to say as he watched Tonya deliver the final blow. Kicking his ally in his side and knocking him from the ropes. "But the poison, you shouldn't be able to see!"

"Who says I can?" Tonya said as she faced him with her eyes closed. "Compared to the training I do with my wolf, you two are extremely loud. It's easy to fight you without my eyes."

Down below Fang had just skidded to a stop as he glanced up at the ropes. With two ninjas in tow. Goemon and Kotaro wondered where the girl was until they glanced up as well. They saw the leader glaring at Tonya as she slid into a ready position. It surprised them both when they saw that the girl had her eyes closed as she met the challenge before her. Her body was perfectly relaxed and calm as her opponent ran towards her. Just as she had with his underling, Tonya easily held her own against the ninja. Reacting to his every move perfectly as the masters observed everything from below. Impressed with the level of skill the girl possessed.

"Fighting without sight is a very hard skill to master. Especially for one at her age." Kotaro muttered as Goemon nodded.

"I can dodge at best. But to be able to fight back and land blows while keeping her balance? Master Hanzo was right in saying she was an exceptional ninja." Goemon noted as they watched the fight play out.

Tonya, oblivious to the spectators below, kept up her fight. Sensing her opponent's moves before he even made them. An old trick she'd learned when she'd first gotten Fang. Having been tackled enough by the wolf growing up she'd finally learned to calm herself and figure out how to sense everything around her. She was able to move from rope to rope with ease, while still keeping the intensity level of the fight high. But there was a catch. She could feel her limbs growing heavier. Tonya had reverted to just dodging now. Alerting everyone who was watching to the fact that something was wrong. Despite her best try, the poison was now coursing throughout her body. And her time was up.

As she flipped backwards, her limbs stopped working. Causing her to hit the rope hard before rolling off. But something stopped her fall. She felt a tug on the pack on her back as her opponent had reached out and grabbed it. And she could feel him cutting away at the straps. Tonya felt herself become free from the pack as her body began to fall again. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on the bag as she snatched for it wildly and missed.

"Shit!" Tonya hollered as she fell through the air.

Reacting quickly Goemon ran up a tree before pushing off. Catching the girl with ease and cradling her to his body as Tonya was glad that someone had shown up just in time. Kotaro spotted the injured ninja trying to sneak off, quickly snagging him up and pushing him to the ground as he glanced back up at the leader holding the pack. One look told him that he wouldn't win this fight. The leader waved curtly to the two ninja before taking off into the night. Abandoning his companions to his enemies, focused solely on finishing the mission. Kotaro quickly threw a small owl out to track the man as he worked on tying up the other one before him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Goemon asked as Tonya shut her eyes again. Feeling her body being lowered to the ground as she did so. A wave of dizziness had hit her hard and she didn't want to try to and focus on some unknown figure at the moment.

"There's some kind of poison in me. It causes hallucinations and paralysis." Tonya said as Goemon nodded and began digging through his pouch for the two antidotes that would neutralize each effect. "Did you guys catch him? Please tell me that guy didn't get away with the scroll."

"My owl is tracking him. He won't get away." Kotaro said softly as Goemon found the antidotes.

He poured them both into his mouth. Mixing them up with his saliva before looking back to the girl. He pressed his lips to hers, forcing hers open before pushing the antidote into her mouth. As much as Tonya wanted to fight against it, she knew it was the only way for her to ingest the antidote. Too weak to take a pill or mix the powder up in her mouth enough before swallowing. Once it was all in Goemon swung her back into his arms as Kotaro threw the enemy ninja over his shoulder. Heading back to Kharl's place to report what they found out.

_._._

"Mmm….ugh where am I?" Tonya muttered as something wet and cold pressed against her face. "Fang?"

The wolf began licking her face as Tonya slowly sat up. Fighting off the lingering dizziness. Once she could see clearly again she turned and slowly put her feet on the ground. Glancing down she could see that she was still dressed in her clothes from before. Good, that meant no one had messed with her while she'd slept. Tonya vaguely wondered how much time had passed since she'd fallen asleep. Slowly replaying the fight in her mind again, struggling to remember something important. She remembered her body growing weak, her sudden burst of power, giving in, and then the ninja saving her before warmth had spread through her body. Touching her lips, it suddenly occurred to Tonya how she'd received the antidote. The red haired ninja had to pass it to her through his mouth. She felt a deep blush cross her face as she shook her head, trying not to dwell on the thought.

'_Come on Tonya. You're that embarrassed over a little kiss?'_ she could practically hear Ryu mocking her as it suddenly hit her.

"Ryu…" She said softly as she recalled. "But why am I thinking of him at a time like this?"

Hopping out of bed, she quickly headed downstairs. Wanting to know what had gone down during her absence. Tonya moved through the huge house, wondering just where her uncle could be. Finally she began to hear voices coming from farther inside the house. She placed her hand on the door, ready to snap it open and start asking for details. At least that's what she wanted to do till curiosity got the better of her when she heard her uncle sigh.

"Kharl, what is on you mind?" Hanzo asked as Tonya watched the outline of her uncle shake its head. "Is it the scroll?"

"Yes and no Hanzo. While the scroll is important, it is written in a code that only someone from the Shadow Clan can decipher. We are taught this at a very young age should the scroll need to be moved and only a child is left to carry on the secrets. What worries me is when they figure this out. That's why we have to get the scroll back right away." Kharl sighed as Hanzo caught on.

"You're worried for Tonya's sake aren't you?" Hanzo guessed as Kharl nodded.

"My brother and I went to great lengths in order to make sure that Tonya would be safe. She is the only thing keeping our clan alive. Our only heir. If rival clans were able to find us that means that she's not safe here anymore." Kharl explained as she watched his head look up. "That….and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

"So what we've come to fear has passed. Does this mean you will be sending her back with us?" Hanzo asked as Tonya felt herself grow cold.

"I think so. It seems that may be the only place she will be safe anymore. If her untamed power fell into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster for us all." Kharl sighed as Tonya had heard enough. She slammed the door open, causing both men to turn and face her. Surprised that she'd been able to sneak up on them so easily.

"If the scroll is really that important then wouldn't it make more sense to have more people searching for it? I would be of more use here than hidden away in some forgotten village." Tonya said as Kharl slowly stood.

"The risk is too great. For all we know the man that hired those guys is extremely powerful. And they'll stop it nothing until they have one of us to decipher that scroll. Especially that one in particular." Kharl muttered as he looked away.

"My point exactly! They'll expect me to run and not fight! We can use that to our advantage." Tonya grinned as she made a fist.

"And for all we know this is just a plot in order to cause us to become reckless. No, my decision stands. First thing in the morning you will pack your things and return to Iga with Hanzo. I will look for the scroll with the assistance of the other masters." Kharl said as he started to turn away.

"But uncle I know I can help!" Tonya pleaded as she began to walk forward.

"Enough!" Kharl boomed as Tonya froze. Only once before had she heard this tone used. And it was never good. "You will listen to me not only as your uncle, but as the head of our clan. This is an order. You will return to Iga and that is that. End of discussion."

Kharl's venomous eyes glowed brightly as he stared the girl down. A similar scene flashed in her mind, only the last time she'd seen this glare it hadn't been directed at her. Tonya could feel her own anger growing as she lowered her head. Her body began to shake and her hands clenched into fists as she stood there silently. Both men thought the girl was fighting back tears as she stood there. They glanced at each other before Kharl let out a sigh and walked towards the girl. Extending a hand to draw her in close to him as he used to do when she was a child. But Tonya wouldn't allow it. A loud smack rang out as Kharl's hand began to throb. Tonya lifted her head, her honey brown eyes burning brightly with rage as the two wondered what was wrong with her as her energy began to crackle around her.

"You just can't trust anyone anymore can you? First it was Ryu, now me. Tell me dear uncle….how many more people will you try to bend to your will before you're satisfied with the losses?" Tonya snarled as Kharl knew exactly what she was referring to.

Before a word could be said Tonya turned and retreated back down the hall. Storming past the other ninja who'd all come upon Kharl's request. Unprepared for what they'd walked in on as they watched the girl take off upstairs. Slamming her door loudly and locking it in the process. A plan was already brewing in Tonya's mind as she glanced around her room. She pulled out a small bag and quickly changed clothes. Pulling off her ninja outfit and throwing it in the backpack with a few other changes of clothes and other necessities she may need. Tonya pulled on a pair of jeans, black shoes, and a black half jacket. Fang watched the girl, wondering what she was up to as she dug through her closet quickly. Pulling out a small box she'd kept hidden for over a year now. Pulling out a wad of cash with a note on it. A final parting gift from Ryu when he'd left her that fateful night over a year ago. After stuffing it in with her clothes, she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I should've done this that night Ryu left. I refuse to sit by again. Fang what do you say to going on a journey with me?" Tonya asked as the wolf stood up, wagging his tail as he did so. "We gotta be quiet alright. It's just me and you from here on out bud."

Tonya slid open her window and pulled herself out with Fang following her. The two slid down the roof till they were close enough to hop on to the wall. Once they were on the ground, they stopped and listened carefully. Just in case someone had decided to ruin her plans. She was counting on them just assuming she was a typical girl who would just cry her eyes out and remain in her room obediently. When she heard nothing, Tonya nodded at Fang as they took off at a slow jog down the trail. Hoping to be able to make it down the temple steps before anyone noticed she was gone. Luck was not on her side however.

"Tonya? What are you doing?" Yuuri called out as the girl froze. Busted.

"Um…well you see…" She laughed weakly as Yuuri just looked at her. Figuring that she could trust Yuuri to keep her mouth shut, Tonya sighed and decided to be honest with her friend. "Yuuri, I'm leaving."

"Really? I heard you hadn't been feeling well since that attack. The old man was telling us about it just after it happened." Yuuri said as Tonya looked away. "So where are your masters? Or did you just come to say goodbye by yourself?"

"Yuuri…I'm going after those guys who stole the scroll." Tonya finally said as the girl froze.

"Wait, what?" Yuuri shook her head. "On your own? Shouldn't you have some kind of backup? Does your uncle even know?"

"That's just it Yuuri. He doesn't think I can. Or rather he doesn't trust that I can do it. Starting spouting the same shit at me that he did at Ryu the night he left." Tonya said softly as Yuuri fell quiet, understanding it all now.

She'd been there that night Ryu had ran away and had that accident. Yuuri had never seen Kharl so angry before. Tonya had wanted to run after Ryu as soon as he'd left. But Kharl had forbade her from chasing after him. It was only a few hours later they'd received the news about Ryu's accident. It had left Tonya a wreck for months. And while she would never say it out loud, the girl had always blamed her uncle for the disappearance of her best friend.

"If I'm going to take over the clan and keep it going, then I going to start doing what I want and start thinking for myself. I'm tired of obeying rules." Tonya smirked as Yuuri nodded. An idea coming to her pretty quickly as she jumped over to her friend and got in her face.

"Tonya let me go with you!" Yuuri squealed softly as Tonya shook her head. "Oh come on! It's not like I'm a total burden."

"It's not that. This is my problem. I don't want to drag you into it. Besides who knows when I'll be back? Won't the shrine miss you?" Tonya asked as Yuuri shook her head.

"Cosset practically runs this place on her own. What do they need me for? And Tonya…there's something I need to tell you." Yuuri said as she hung her head. "You know how I tend to have visions every so often? Well, I've been having visions about Ryu. He's always somewhere dark, but he doesn't look like he's in danger. In fact—it looks like he's waiting for something. What if my vision means that we're supposed to find him? After all you said it yourself, you don't think he's dead. And we both know my visions don't lie."

Tonya had to give her that. Yuuri had uncanny visions that were never wrong. Especially if they were about someone. The fact that she saw Ryu was a good sign in itself. Tonya could feel hope blooming in her chest as she debated things. Glancing up at Yuuri, Tonya could see the younger girl pulling the puppy dog eyes as Tonya sighed. There was no way she could say no to the girl. For both practical and selfish reasons alike.

"Hurry and go pack." Tonya muttered as Yuuri jumped for joy before rushing inside the temple and packing quick as lighting. Meeting Tonya and Fang outside, ready to start their journey together.

* * *

This story will be a bit more complex than most because I have so many characters to fit into the story at different parts. It's a fun challenge and I take it on gladly! Just no yelling if someone doesn't show up for a while. I will get them in the story and I won't forget anyone. But in case I do feel free to remind me lol.


	3. Ch 3 Welcome to the Underground

Ok sorry for the long wait people! This one took longer than usual because it was one of those chapters that could've gone a different number of ways and I had to see which ending I liked the most. So I hope you all enjoy!

~*Welcome to the Underground*~

The sounds of early birds woke Cosset as she stretched and rose. Glancing out her window to see the sun rising in the distance. She went through her morning preparations before sliding on her sandals and taking her customary stroll around the shrine. Cosset vaguely wondered if Tonya was on her way to her new home now with her masters or not. The girl got giddy just thinking about it. Wishing only the best for her friend. She hoped that Tonya would write her and Yuuri once she got settled in at her new home.

"Tonya's so lucky." Cosset sighed as her mind began to wander.

A screech pulled her from her fantasies as Cosset looked up to see Luna circling above. She wondered what was wrong as Luna let out another screech before flying off deeper into the mountain. Cosset did her best to keep up with Luna, having to veer from the worn path and pick her way over the uneven terrain. Cosset cursed under her breath. Wishing she was light on her feet and was able to streak through the woods like Tonya always did. Finally after what felt like forever Cosset spotted Luna perched on a branch before hovering to the ground. Cosset was surprised by what she saw. Another owl was lying there unconscious. A deep gash was still bleeding on one of its wings. Cosset gently picked him up and cradled him to her chest. She wondered whose owl it was. She knew that Tonya was the only other person who had a trained animal in the mountains. Regardless she headed back to the shrine and would tend to the creature first before trying to unravel this mystery.

"Luna, go to Kharl and bring him back. Maybe he'll know who this little guy belongs to." Cosset said as Luna took flight.

Upon her return, Cosset got one of the cushions and made a bed for the owl. The little guy was just starting to come around as she prepared everything she would need to help him. Turning back to the animal, Cosset smiled. Glad to see him finally awake. The owl let out a low hoot. Glancing at its wing as Cosset leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. I'm going to help take care of that injury ok?" Cosset said as the owl tilted its head at her.

It didn't take her long to clean out the wound and treat it. She fed the owl small pellets that she kept for Luna in order to help get his strength back. Not long after her treating the owl Kharl showed up. Out of breath and wide eyed. Cosset wondered what was wrong as he spotted the girl sitting there with the small owl. He rushed over to her quickly as a hopeful look came to his face.

"Cosset, please tell me she's here." Kharl pleaded as she titled her head. "Isn't that why you sent Luna? To let us know Tonya is here?"

"No…I sent Luna because I thought you may know whose owl this is." Cosset said as she motioned to the owl. Only just connecting the dots as she tensed up before hollering. "Tonya's missing?!"

"Yes. I fear I may've pushed her too far this time." Kharl said as he sank down. "She's gone to try and recover the scroll on her own."

"Oh no, she didn't." Cosset whispered as she recalled their conversation a few days ago. Remembering how adamant Tonya had been that Ryu was still alive and well. She'd never exactly liked the older boy. And apparently some of his wild streak had worn off on to the girl.

"Do you know something?" Kharl asked as Cosset shook her head.

"I don't get it. The quickest route down the mountain is past the shrine. And Yuuri was on duty last night. The two surely would've ran into each other and I know Yuuri wouldn't have let Tonya go. She's crazy about her. Unlesss…" Cosset's eyes widened as she began to fear the worst.

Kharl wondered what that meant as Cosset jumped up and ran to the back rooms. Flinging them open only to find nothing. Her fears were only confirmed as she walked into Yuuri's room to find it a mess with clothes all over the place. Her toiletry items were missing as well. And sitting on the small desk was a note with a message in bold writing. The note said that Yuuri had gone with Tonya and that Cosset had nothing to worry about. The red head felt her anger boil over as she titled her head up and screamed up at the sky.

"YUURI!"

_._._

Yuuri let out a sneeze before being overcome with chills. Tonya arched a brow at the younger girl, wondering if she was ok as Yuuri shook her head to shake it off. She had to focus on the task at hand. Gathering information on whoever it was that would want to steal something from the Shadow Clan. And after brainstorming, the two figured it would be best to start from the bottom and work their way up. Or in this case, starting in the underground. If there was one thing they'd learned from their time in school it was that if you needed anything you always went to the shadiest people to dig it up.

She wasn't sure how Tonya had managed to find out about this underground world so quickly when they'd only been in the city for a day, but she was impressed. Yuuri stuck close to Tonya as Fang stuck close to her. Sensing the girl's uneasiness upon being around so many shady characters. Tonya walked with confidence through the crowd as the sounds of fighting reached their ears. They headed into an old warehouse and looked down into a pit to see two men beating each other to a bloody pulp. Blood covered the floor as they beat on each other relentlessly. Yuuri made a disgusted face as she looked up to Tonya who looked impassive.

"Are we sure this is the only way we can get the information we need?" Yuuri asked as Tonya shrugged.

"We have no other leads to go on. Besides, this stuff is nothing compared to what I'm used to doing in training." Tonya scoffed as she pushed herself away from the pit and began searching around for a specific type of person.

According to what her uncle told her, those who usually controlled the money controlled the flow of information as well. They weren't the top guy, but they had the connections to get you there. It didn't take her long to spot a small man as he was hollering at people to already start betting on the next match. Tonya made her way towards him, feeling Yuuri clinging to her jacket as they moved through the crowd. Coming to a stop before the man as he stood on a crate and over looked them. She cleared her voice loudly as the man looked down and spotted the two girls as a sleezy grin appeared on his lips.

"And how can I help you two fine young ladies?" He asked as he jumped down as Tonya placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm looking to score some information. You selling?" Tonya asked as she held up some money between her fingers.

"Depends on what you're looking to get." The guy said as he motioned for them to follow him out of the noise where they could talk.

"I'm looking for a scroll. A very old one at that. Said to belong to a long since dead ninja clan." She started out as the man held back his snickers. "Yeah, yeah, funny I know. But that scroll is easily worth thousands if not millions of dollars. And it was my score. I'm looking to get a little pay back."

"So you want to find the guys who duped you huh?" The guy guessed as Tonya nodded. "Hmm. Well if its high class stuff you want, the mafia would be your best bet then sweety. But they just don't let anyone see them. You gotta prove you're worth their time. The only way to do that is to get an invite to see their boss. And unless you got more cash stashed away then you're out of luck."

"But we have to find these guys! There has to be another way right?" Yuuri pleaded as the guy thought about it for a bit.

"There is, but you girls won't like it." The guy muttered as Tonya waited for him to continue. "See, the mafia boss is a young guy by the name Yagyu. And he likes to set up fights for his colleagues. Word is that those who win the fights are allowed to ask for anything just for keeping the guy entertained. So if you can get invited to the fights and win, then you'd have no problem asking for help in finding your lost item."

"Perfect." Tonya grinned as the guy tilted his head.

"Did you hear me? You have to fight to get in. And I ain't talking no nice little rules match. These are underground battles girl! People aren't friendly here. You two may as well find a different way to get your scroll back." The guy waved as Tonya glanced at the board.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. Put me in a match with those remaining four goons and put all your money on me. If I win you set it up to where I get noticed and get invited to those fights you were just telling me about. And if I lose I hand over all my money which is easily twice as much as what I have now. So either way you win." Tonya shrugged as the guy shook his head.

"Your funeral." The guy sighed as Tonya turned and headed back for the pit. Jumping on to the railing and landing lightly down into the blood splattered arena.

Murmurs began to run through the crowd as they wondered what a girl was doing in the arena. The guy from before talked it out with the last four fighters as they all stormed the arena. Feeling a bit insulted at the fact that one girl said that she could beat them all. Tonya just stood there calmly as the four entered the arena. Boos rang out all over as a small smile played on Tonya's lips.

"Hey bitch, who do you think you are challenging all of us? You got some nerve. Hey I'm talking to you!" one of the guys hollered as he reached out towards her.

Tonya easily dodged his reach and drove her knee hard into his gut. The force of the blow the air out of the guy, causing him to stumble back a bit before Tonya drove her palm up into his face. Breaking his nose in the process. The guy let out a holler as the other three charged Tonya. Not wanting to give her a chance to attack them. Seeing that she meant business. The brunette easily evaded them all. The guys moved like turtles compared to what she was used to in training. She delivered a series of blows to each man, effectively knocking them out and leaving her standing alone in the arena as the crowd quickly changed their boos to cheers as they called for more blood. Tonya glanced up at the man who couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Tonya made her way back up to a smiling Yuuri and Fang before looking to the man and holding out her hand.

"So are we in business now?" She asked with a smirk as the guy shook his head, chuckling as he did so.

"I guess so miss. Welcome to the underworld!" He chortled as the two shook hands.

_._._

Cosset sighed as she sat at the temple. Still a bit peeved about what she'd found out that morning. But unable to contain her worry for her friends as well. She glanced down at the small owl in her lap. Sleeping peacefully with its injured wing tucked underneath it. Cosset looked back up the hillside, wondering what Kharl was planning. So far she hadn't seen anyone come down the trail to go find the girls. Then again, they didn't know where the other two had taken off to. They could be anywhere by now. Cosset sent up a silent prayer, hoping for her friends' safety.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice called out as Cosset opened her eyes to see a tall man before her with snowy white hair. "Master Kharl told me that I could find my owl here."

"Oh, so this little guy belongs to you does he?" Cosset asked as she glanced down at the owl that'd woken up and was looking at his master.

"Yes. I thank you for taking care of him. Tell me, do you know what happened?" Kotaro asked as he moved over before her to look at his owl that seemed happy to see him.

"I was walking this morning and just found him lying on the ground with a wound on his wing. So I sent Luna to find Kharl and let him know. I figured he might belong to one of you ninja. After all, Tonya and I are the only two who have any animal friends up here." Cosset smiled as she handed the owl over to Kotaro.

"So that white owl is yours?" Kotaro asked as he moved to sit beside her. Luna ruffling her feathers a bit as she napped, perched up on the roof as the two looked at her.

"Yes. I've had her since I was a young girl. I rescued her and it was Tonya who gave me the idea to train her….I just hope Tonya and Yuuri are ok." Cosset whispered as Kotaro see that the girl really cared for her friends.

"Do not fear. I'm sure if Miss Tonya is as strong as Masters Hanzo and Kharl say she is then she will be fine." Kotaro said softly.

"Thank you." Cosset smiled softly as her eyes seemed to light up a bit. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I am Kotaro Fuma, of the Fuma clan." He said as Cosset nodded.

"I am Cosset Fuyu. It is a pleasure." Cosset bowed slightly as another ninja appeared before them.

"Oh good, you're already with the girl." Saizo said as Cosset wondered what he meant.

"Has it been decided?" Kotaro asked as he stood.

"Yeah." A deep voice called out as Goemon appeared. "Master Hanzo and Master Kharl are going to search for the scroll on their own. They want us to try and track down the other two if possible. Figuring the more man power on our end the better."

"You are going after them?" Cosset asked as she stood up.

"Yep, and Master Kharl was hoping you would be our guide in this modern world." Sasuke laughed as he appeared behind her. Just about giving the girl a heart attack as she sank to the ground.

"Sasuke you idiot. Have some manners." Saizo snapped as he yelled at the younger ninja.

"Miss Cosset, would you please help us?" Kotaro asked softly, kneeling before her as he held a hand out. Surprising the maiden as she blushed a bit before composing herself, remembering their reason behind all this now.

"Of course. Those are my friends. I want to be able to bring them back safely as much as anyone." Cosset said as she took Kotaro's hand and pulled herself to her feet.

* * *

Surprise! You faithful readers are getting a two for one deal! So hurry on up and click over to ch 4!


	4. Ch 4 Enter Yagyu

As promised here is the second chapter to go with this update. I'll ramble at the end because I know you all are eager to get on with the story.

~*Enter Yagyu*~

"Tonya, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuuri muttered as she clung tightly to the girl.

"You're the one who said you wanted to come with me right?" Tonya winked at Yuuri as the younger girl just swallowed hard.

Her eyes were greeted with nothing but darkness as they rode along silently in a fancy car. They'd been in the city only for a couple of weeks now. Tonya had been out fighting almost every day of the week. Trying her best to earn herself a name as the fight promoter passed her name along to the right people. Promising that the girl was stronger than she appeared and that she was an even better fighter. Finally the invitation she'd been waiting for had come in and Tonya was now being taken to the location of the fight as Yuuri and Fang tagged along for moral support.

"Are you sure this is a legit deal?" Yuuri asked as Tonya snorted.

"These are mafia type people we're dealing with. Expect the worse to happen." Tonya said as Yuuri began shaking. "Ok—maybe not the absolute worst. But for sure we can't trust them. This is the only lead we have to go on. Besides, I busted my ass to get into this fight tonight. If word in the underground is true the guy holding this event is known for sticking to his deals. So all I got to do is win. Have a little faith in me Yuuri."

"I have faith. It's the other fighters that worry me." Yuuri said as she glanced down at the slumbering wolf at their feet. "I'm surprised he's not more worried."

"Fang just knows not to worry about pointless things. You should take a page from his book." Tonya said as Yuuri shot her friend a look.

The car rolled to a stop and the group jumped out. Remembering what Tonya had told her back in the hotel room, Yuuri took a deep breath and calmed herself. Not wanting to let anyone know that she was scared. The driver led them to a back entrance where they snuck through the back halls and then headed into an elevator that took them down into the waiting room. Yuuri swallowed hard as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Fighters of all kinds greeted her eyes as she followed behind Tonya. Yuuri felt out of place amongst all the fighters and the nice venue they were all waiting in. Not sure if she was overdressed or underdressed as she glanced from Tonya in her ninja attire, and then over her simple outfit. It consisted of a white tank top with a dark red zip up jacket, jeans shorts, and knee high black socks with regular shoes. The girl sighed as she clung to her friend. She was a priestess-in-training/dancer. Not a fighter. She suddenly felt better having the big black wolf beside her as the three made their way to an empty corner at the bar. Putting their backs to the wall in order to keep an eye on what was going on around them.

"Really rough crowd here." Yuuri muttered as she flagged down the bar keep.

"As long as they don't use any kind of poison I'll be fine." Tonya growled. Still seething from the events that started this whole journey.

"Here, have some water. I put some green tea extracts in there to help calm you down." Yuuri said as she passed a glass to Tonya.

"Thanks." Tonya smiled at her friend before downing the glass in one shot.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She looked over to see a very broad samurai sit next to her. He was tall, dressed in a tattered kimono, with his green hair a bit of a mess. He looked as if he'd stepped right out of rural Japan.

"No. Feel free." Tonya said as he nodded and sat down.

Yuuri was trying to focus on making another drink while trying not to stare at the samurai that had sat down next to them. The man was big and had an imposing presence. Not to mention the swords hanging from his waist didn't exactly give her a good vibe either. And yet, once again Tonya had no problem just letting a potential threat sit right next to them. Then again, he seemed a bit more tame than some of the other people there. The samurai glanced up and over at them, causing Yuuri to divert her eyes right away. Seems he couldn't quite take his eyes off of them but for a different reason.

"Sorry, but can I ask something?" The man said in his deep voice as the girl glanced at him. "You two are bit young to be involved in stuff like this aren't you? You do know how dangerous this type of tournament can be right?"

"Yes. But I'm stronger than I look. Yuuri is just here to patch me up should I need it, and Fang is looking after her." Tonya motioned to the wolf near Yuuri who was keeping a sharp eye on the crowd even though he was lying down. "And since when do opponents worry about each other?" Tonya asked in annoyance as the man grinned.

"I always worry for those that are weaker than I am." He said as he took a swig of his drink. Yuuri stiffened up. There were a couple things Tonya hated hearing. And being called weak was one of those things.

"Watch it. You may be eating those words later." Tonya smirked as venom slid into her voice. Causing the man to chuckled. "So why are you here?"

"To find strong opponents to test my blade on. And you?" He asked as Tonya shrugged.

"Hoping to find a lead to something I lost is all." Tonya said as she thought about her reasons for venturing out on this journey to begin with. An image of a smiling Ryu flashed in her mind as Tonya stared off in the distance. The samurai nodded before grinning at the girl.

"I'm Musashi Miyamoto." He said as she shook his hand. "You must be the first civil person I've met here."

"I could say the same for you. I'm Tonya Shadray." She said as Musashi glanced past her to Yuuri who swallowed hard.

"That's Yuuri Takeshita. Don't mind her she's new to this kind of world." Tonya said as Musashi gave the younger girl a quick nod before the sound of doors opening drew everyone's attention.

Whispers ran through the group as a man dressed in a pure white suit with a purple undershirt walked through the room. His long lavender hair flowed behind him as his goons on either side kept their eyes on the crowd around him. All of them were wearing swords on their hips as they walked about. Tonya wondered who he was as the bartender saw the curious look on her face.

"That's Munenori Yagyu. He's the owner of this place and the one who invited you all here tonight. A very powerful man. Not one you want to cross." The bartender shuddered as Tonya watched the man walk in their direction.

"So he's the one who grants the wishes." Tonya muttered as she kept her eyes on the stuck up rich boy.

"Hey! When's the fighting going to start!" one of the big men hollered as he squeezed his glass too hard and broke it. Obviously drunk. "Damnit pretty boy I'm talking to you!"

The man stood up and blocked Munenori's path as the two guards reached for their swords. The man easily knocked them back with his huge hands as Munenori stood there calmly with an impassive look on his face. The man leaned closer to Munenori who narrowed his eyes as he relaxed his arms. Tonya glanced at the sword on his hip. It had a fancy sheath that gleamed in the light and very fine tassels that hung off the hilt. It was probably for nothing more than show.

'Shit. Why did this have to happen in front of me?' Tonya grunted internally as she rolled her eyes and reached for her empty glass. Musashi saw this and wondered what she had in mind. Yuuri however already knew what she was going to do as she began to whine.

'Why me?' The younger girl groaned as Fang sat up. Ready and waiting for what was to come.

"What's a matter? Blue blood afraid to speak to a real warrior?" the man snickered before something struck him hard in the head. "Argh! Who did that?"

"You're loud voice is obnoxious." Tonya said softly as the burly man turned and glared at the girl as Munenori glanced at her as well.

"You should mind your own business you little bitch." The man snarled as he turned back to Munenori.

"Oh he shouldn't have said that." Yuuri shook her head as Musashi wondered what she meant.

Tonya's eyebrow ticked in anger as she hopped on to the bar counter and walked the few short steps to the man. Pushing herself into the air and performing one flip as she brought her leg down hard on the man's head. A sickening crack could be heard as the man dropped on to the floor. Twitching a bit as Tonya glared down at him. Musashi was impressed and wondered exactly just how strong the girl was. Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh. Knowing that Tonya had just put a huge target on her back for what she'd done.

"Talk about pathetic." Tonya scoffed as a slight grin appeared on Munenori's face.

"Impressive. And you are?" He asked as she turned her sharp gaze on him.

"Another face in the crowd." Was all she said before returning back to her seat. Yuuri was already hissing in her ear for what she'd done as Tonya waved it off.

"I take back my rude comment from before." Musashi said as Tonya sat back with a smug look on her face.

More guards rushed out and removed the drunk man as the bartender handed Tonya another glass of water as talking continued within the place. Munenori glanced at the girl one last time before heading out of there. It wasn't long before the final fighter arrived and the competition began. The fighters were ushered into a bigger room that had viewing seat high above. Glancing up, the girls could see that those watching them all wore masks in order to avoid having anyone associate them with illegal fights.

"Be careful Tonya." Yuuri said as she held up her hand.

"It's me. Don't worry." Tonya said as she clasped her friend's hand hard before heading off to the ring. Fang sat down beside Yuuri, wagging his tail as he looked up at the girl.

"Yeah, you're right boy. She'll be ok." Yuuri smiled as the fighting began.

The first round went by quickly. Easily weeding out the weak from the rest of the pack. Tonya finished her match with one blow. Avoiding showing off too much of her skill. She wanted to save as much as possible for the final rounds. When Tonya wasn't fighting she was off in the corner with Yuuri. The younger girl was impressed with Tonya. She'd never seen her friend really fight before. Always being forbidden by the priest to interrupt or even sit in on the training practices of the ninja they watched over. But it was clear that Tonya was in a league of her own out there as she easily demolished her opponent before making her way back to Yuuri.

"Wow Tonya. I knew you were good but not that good." Yuuri breathed as Tonya rolled her neck out.

"These are just the weaklings. There are stronger opponents out there that worry me." Tonya said as she leaned against the wall, her eyes trained upon a certain samurai.

As if to prove her point, Musashi wasted no time and took his opponent out with one swing of his sword. He was lighting fast and extremely strong. Tonya knew that if she had to face him she would be in trouble. Especially since all she had on her were a few shuriken and kunai knives. All Tonya could hope to do would be to stay out of his strike zone and get close enough to land a hit of her own. Yuuri gripped her friend tightly, her worry coming back all at once again as Musashi walked over to them. A grin upon his face.

"Not too bad swordsman." Tonya said as she kept her eyes forward, watching the next fight.

"I could say the same for you girl. At the rate things are going now it may be us in the finals." Musashi's voice fell a bit as he looked at them with kind eyes. Surprising Yuuri since it wasn't too often you found an opponent worrying for someone else's safety.

"Then drop out now if you don't want to face me." Tonya said as she glanced up at him. A playful smile on her lips.

Fight after fight the two advanced further and further until there were only six fighters left. All of them gathered in the center ring as Tonya moved to stand beside Musashi. He'd been kind to her during the entire tournament. And even if it was just an act then she would surprise him by showing what she truly had up her sleeve. So far she hadn't had to use any of her weapons. She planned to keep it that way. Yuuri held her hands together, saying a silent prayer that Tonya would be ok.

"Dear fighters, you have all proven yourselves worthy this evening. So to make things a little more interesting I'll grant a wish for the winner as long as it is within my power." Munenori announced as the others ears all perked up. Just the statement Tonya had been hoping he'd make. "But in order to get this prize, you must be the last one standing."

He chuckled as the six all looked at each other. A bell rang as the remaining fighters all began attacking each other. It was a massive free for all. Just a big mess of people attacking, defending, and sometimes helping each other out. Tonya narrowly avoided a sword to the stomach as she flipped backwards and bumped into Musashi. The two turned on each other, but narrowly stopped their attacks as they realized who it was. No words needed be said as the two began teaming together to take out the rest of the fighters. Musashi providing the main defense as Tonya struck out with her quick jabs and kicks. Using one of her knives to cause minor damage and distract them before Musashi struck them down. Causing serious injury with one clean strike, forcing the others to drop out. Yuuri was amazed as to how well the two were working together. They were moving in almost perfect synchronicity as they switched off between attacking and defending each other. Feeding off the other's energy and using it to direct their fight as they cut down their opponents one by one. As the two grinned at each other for their success, it didn't take Tonya and Musashi long to realize that they were the only ones remaining.

"Well, if it's the only way I can get my answers." Tonya said as she slid into her ready stance. Pulling out her shuriken and holding them at the ready as Musashi stood up straight, leaving himself open for an attack.

"You don't honestly expect me to fight you do you?" Musashi asked as he scratched his head. Clearly not happy with the idea one bit. Especially since the two had just fought together only minutes ago.

"You could always forfeit." Tonya suggested as Musashi's hand hovered over his blade, debating on whether he should give up or go through with the fight. Part of him was itching to see just how good the girl was. While the other part didn't wish to raise a blade against an ally.

Before any fighting could begin though, a loud explosion rang out. Musashi quickly rushed to cover Tonya as she squinted through the dust to see men swarm in with guns trained on them all as grunts of pain could be heard from above. Glancing back the fighters could see Munenori being held at knife point by the very same man that had been kicked out earlier before the fighting that night. Screams rang out as the other spectators ran around like field mice. Fang pushed Yuuri into a corner as he took up a defensive position before the girl should anything come her way. Seeing that her friend was ok, Tonya turned her attention back to the men up top as their leader walked around cockily in front of a captive Munenori.

"Heh, not so tough now are you? We've got this place surrounded so don't even think about doing anything funny." The man sneered as Munenori wore an impassive look on his face. "I'm sure a member of the Yagyu family will bring me a lot of good fortune."

"Shit, if he's killed I lose the only lead I have." Tonya hissed as Musashi looked down at her.

"What's that?" He asked as Tonya shook her head.

"No time. All I can say is that he can't die. Not until I question him first." Tonya said as Musashi nodded.

"Very well then, I'll help you. Can't exactly let you fight alone now can I?" He grinned as Tonya smiled in thanks. Both relieved that they didn't have to fight each other now.

With a simple flick of her writs, Tonya threw her shuriken at the gun men and struck a few of them hard. Hitting their hands or elbows perfectly and preventing them from holding their guns as the rest took aim and fired. Gunshots rang out as the men fired aimed for the girl who began running around the arena. Dodging expertly as she pulled out her remaining kunai and took careful aim as she pushed herself into the air. Throwing all her knives except one as more screams of pain filled the air. Following the noise, Musashi tore into the fray as he easily found the front men and struck them down. From above all the two men saw was Tonya and Musashi taking down goon after goon easily. Hardly breaking a sweat as they worked together to bring the fight to an end. But their luck couldn't last forever. As Tonya was turning to deal with another man, one trained his gun on her and fired twice. Both bullets striking her as the girl cried out before sinking to the ground. One piercing her arm, the other her leg. Upon hearing her cry Musashi turned and drove his sword through the man. Throwing the body off his blade as he rushed to her side.

"Tonya!" Yuuri cried out as Fang kept her back. Not wanting her to get harmed either as he watched his master just lie there bleeding. Wanting just as much as Yuuri to rush over and help the girl.

"Are you ok?" Musashi asked as Tonya nodded.

"Fine. Just don't let that guy die." She bit her tongue as pain shot through her body again. "Damn that shit hurts."

The gang leader looked down at the two as he took in the damage. Shocked to see that all his men were lying there, unmoving. Either dead or too scared to move. Musashi glared at the man as he took up a ready stance as he bent his knees. Meaning to jump up there and finish the job himself. The leader backed up, dragging Munenori with him as the rich man sighed. Driving his elbow hard into his captor's gut, the man let Munenori go. The rich man drew his sword with lighting fast speed and cut down his attacker with one blow. No sound escaped the man's mouth as he sunk to the ground. Upon seeing the last threat gone, Yuuri and Fang rushed to Tonya's side as the girl tried to ignore the pain she was feeling now

"Are you two ok?" Munenori called out as he walked to the ledge and looked down.

"Wait, did he take him out on his own?" Tonya asked as Musashi nodded, sheathing his own blade. "Well, who knew? He actually got his hands dirty."

"I could've taken that guy out any time I wanted. I just wished to see you in action girl." Munenori said as he hopped on to the ledge and then down into the arena. "It's been awhile since I've seen a ninja fight."

"So you used me for your amusement?" Tonya hissed as she forced herself to her feet. Yuuri supported part of her weight as Tonya shot daggers at Munenori.

"A little yes." Munenori admitted as the girl growled. "I suggest you sit back down before you make your wounds even worse."

"Hang on, you said you would grant a request to the winner right?" Yuuri asked as Munenori trained his cold eyes on her. "Well we're looking for something and we think you can help."

"Oh really?" Munenori asked as Tonya nodded. "Well, you and your friend did keep me entertained. So I shall honor your request and help you find what it is you seek. But for now, let's get you taken care of shall we?"

Munenori said as he motioned for them to follow him. Tonya and Yuuri shared a brief smile before pain shot through her body once more. She bit back yet another cry as Musashi was amazed by her fortitude. He grinned before kneeling down in front of the girl as both Yuuri and Tonya looked at him.

"Climb on." Musashi urged as he nodded his head at them.

"Are you sure? You don't have to stay here anymore and you don't owe us anything." Tonya said as Musashi laughed.

"That is true. But you girls interest me. And something tells me that if I stick around I'll find strong opponents. So at least allow me to help you." Musashi said as Tonya shook her head before climbing on.

* * *

So this update took so long because while I had a bit of trouble with the first one, after knocking it out this chapter wrote itself. A bit longer than most but I doubt anyone is complaining lol. After a bit of polishing up these are the final results. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Ch 5 Suspicions

Ok so good news people! School is almost out for the semester so updates will be coming alot faster. Hopefully I'll get back to my one per week routine. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter!

~*Suspicions*~

Tonya stood by the window, doing her best to push the fuzzy feeling the pain killers were giving her out of her mind. She glanced over towards the beds to see Yuuri sprawled out on one while Fang slept peacefully on hers. Both were engaged in a deep sleep, oblivious to the worries of the world at the moment. She sighed as she turned her attention back out the window and gazed out over the vast land that the Yagyu mansion sat on. They'd been in Munenori's company for the past few days. All their injuries had been taken care of while Munenori did his best to make good on his word. Which is one of the many reasons why Tonya was awake in the middle of the night.

"It all seems too easy. If he'd just agreed to look for the scroll that would have been enough, but insisting we stay with him? That seems like a bit too much." Tonya muttered as she held her chin with her uninjured arm. "Time to start looking around."

Sneaking out of the room, Tonya put her training to good use. Despite the pain in her leg Tonya was able to move quietly through the halls. She managed to avoid anyone that may give her away as she peeked into various rooms, looking for some kind of clue as to why Munenori was being so kind to them. In her search she stumbled upon a weapons room. Tonya's curiosity got the better of her as she found herself pulled into the room. Her gaze trailed over the various pieces as she reached out and touched a few lightly with her fingertips. Reminding her of a previous path that she'd rejected upon starting this journey in the first place.

'I wonder, would I have been learning to fight with weapons yet? I know how to use shuriken and kunai, but a ninja master must have their go to weapon. Yet, I have nothing. Would I have been able to beat Musashi if we'd fought? If we'd really and truly fought? Or would I have been taken out just as easily as all the others?' Tonya thought to herself as she stared at the weapons in front of her.

Elsewhere in the mansion…

Munenori sighed as he watched the last of his guests leave for the day. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glad to be done with the bureaucratic idiots for now. It was times like this that he resented being the leader of the Yagyu clan. He pushed himself up from his chair and took off his jacket, loosening his tie as well as he headed down the halls of his mansion. Now he had other matters to attend to as he thought about his slumbering house guests. Keeping to his word Munenori had sent out word to all his informants the night that Tonya had run him through her improvised story. He could tell that the girl had been holding back some information, but then again most of the people he dealt with usually did. The big question on his mind though, why was a ninja seeking his help?

'She's still young and shouldn't be on her own yet. And if she had been planning to come after me then an attack would've happened already. That was the whole reason I allowed them to come back to my home. To see what they were up to. Is she a rouge? Perhaps, but most rouges are fully trained masters. The girl is good, but she's not yet qualified to be called a master. So are her motives true? One can never be too careful in this line of work.' Munenori sighed as he started to head down a hall.

A light caught his attention as he backed up and looked down the opposite hall. He recognized the room that the light was coming from. Resting a hand on his sword, Munenori slowly crept forward until he was just outside the door. He peeked inside to see Tonya just standing there glancing over the weapons. Curiosity in her eyes, not murderous intent. Munenori relaxed as he wondered what the girl was doing as she glanced over the weapons once again. Her eyes coming to rest on a pair of kodachis hanging on the wall. He watched as she picked one off the wall and unsheathed it. Tonya was surprised by how light the blade was as she swung it through the air. She gave it another couple of good swings before holding the blade up to the light. Loving the feel of the light weapon in her hand.

"It is said that the wielder doesn't choose the weapon, but the weapon chooses the wielder." Munenori finally said, snapping Tonya out of her daze as she lowered the blade.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, but I've never seen so many weapons in one place before." Tonya said as she motioned around her. "Are they all yours?"

"Yes. While I prefer my blade, never hurts to know how to handle others should the occasion call for it." Munenori said as Tonya glanced back to the blade in her hand.

"What is this one called? It's too short to be a katana." Tonya muttered as Munenori held his hand out for it. She handed the blade over as Munenori held it out.

"This is a kodachi. A blade not very well suited to attacking but better used for defending." Munenori explained as he handed it back to her.

"Why is that?" She asked as Munenori smirked as his hand flew to his sword.

Tonya could sense the attack before it happened. She raised the kodachi and used it to block Munenori's own blade before it even got close to her. Munenori lowered his sword as it all clicked together in her head. She glanced up at Munenori who walked past her and towards the other kodachi hanging on the wall. Without saying anything, he tossed it to her as Tonya caught it with her other hand. She tilted her head in confusion as she wondered what Munenori was doing.

"Those blades are a pair and belong together. Asides from myself, I've never seen anyone move that quickly with them. You may be the first to do them justice." Munenori said with his back to her.

"Wait—are you giving these to me?" Tonya asked, shocked that he would do such a thing.

"A ninja without a primary weapon isn't much good in a battle. Especially one that is still in training." Munenori smirked as Tonya felt like she wanted to fall over.

"You could tell could you?" She muttered as he chuckled.

"If you were a master you wouldn't need my help. And since you aren't here for my head, I'm assuming you're still just a trainee." Munenori summarized as Tonya just looked down. "Tell me, did your training get interrupted or did you abandon your clan?"

"A bit of both I guess." Tonya shrugged as she looked at the blades in her hands. "More of the latter though. Let's just say I had an issue with authority."

"Well, that makes two of us." Munenori chuckled as he couldn't but admire the girl's fighting spirit. "Now, how about we put those blades to use?"

_._._

Goemon glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand and then back up at the address. He shrugged as he easily propelled himself up and over the tall gates. Landing lightly on his feet as he began to sneak around the grounds. It'd taken him over three weeks to track this lead down. While the others were working on their own leads, Goemon had a good feeling about his. Especially since his first informant had dealt directly with Tonya and had even told her how to go about finding what she'd wanted. After finding out that it'd been a girl to win Yagyu's favor this time, Goemon knew that all he had to do was track down the mafia boss and he would be led straight to Tonya. If all went well he would have the girl soon and they would be heading back home before long. The red head had his fill of the city and all its noise. He just wished to head back to his quiet village home and the many women that would be waiting for him.

"I was not cut out for city life." Goemon muttered as he walked along the shadows of the huge grounds.

The sound of clashing metal eventually reached his ears as Goemon headed towards the sound. Peeking through the bushes he saw what the cause for the noise was. Tonya was fending off Munenori with the kodachis she'd been given. The girl was quickly blocking his attack and striking out with her other blade while combining it with various kicks and jabs as well. Standing off to the side watching was Musashi and Yuuri. The younger girl had a worried look upon her face as she watched her friend continue to spar with the master swordsman. Musashi on the other hand stood by with an impressed smile on his face. The girl had only been practicing for a week and yet she was already able to fend off Munenori pretty well. However, that's not how Goemon saw things.

"Great. I knew that girl would get herself into trouble." Goemon growled as he pulled out his shuriken and took aim.

A flash of light caught Musashi's eye as he looked away from the fighting two and past them towards the bushes. His fighter's instincts took over as he easily darted around the pair and stopped in front of them. Deflecting the shuriken with ease as both Munenori and Tonya paused to see what was going on. It was then that her body decided to give out on her as she slowly began to wobble. Yuuri darted forward and caught her friend, helping her to the ground as the men turned to see who'd tried to attack them.

"Show yourself." Musashi demanded as Goemon sighed and emerged from the bushes. "Who are you?"

"No one of concern. I came for those girls there." The red head pointed to the two girls as Munenori glanced at the injured Tonya.

"Is he one of the men you spoke about?" The samurai asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. More than likely my uncle sent him to find us. And he's fucking crazy if he thinks I'm going back with him." Tonya hissed as she locked gazes with Goemon.

"Ok, you've played ninja hero long enough. Now it's time to go back and let the big boys handle things now." Goemon taunted as Tonya felt her anger rise.

"What was that?! Ow, shit." She sat back down as Yuuri just held her friend. Unsure of how she should react in this situation.

"Unfortunately, you can't have this girl." Munenori said, surprising the two girls as Musashi wondered what he had planned. "I'm not sure why but I've taken a liking to her. And when I grow fond of something, I'm not in the habit of handing it over."

"You're willing to fight for her?" Goemon asked as he glanced past Munenori to Tonya who sat there looking at the purple haired man in surprise.

"If he isn't then I will." Musashi spoke up as he held his own blade out. "I haven't known these girls long, but I can tell that their quest is important and that they do not plan on giving up. So I will lend them what support I can."

"Musashi…" Tonya breathed as Yuuri looked at the beast like man and the smooth mafia boss in awe. Here were two men who knew nothing of them, yet were willing to risk their lives for them.

"This was our deal after all. I help you and in return I would get to fight the strong opponents." Musashi winked back at them as Tonya just shook her head and smiled.

"Just don't kill him ok?" She called out as Musashi turned back around.

"Munenori, would you mind helping me with Tonya?" Yuuri called out as Fang came trotting up with a first aid kit. The wolf was always looking out for his mistress.

"Very well. Musashi he is all yours." Munenori called over his shoulder, turning his back on the fight.

Before Goemon could even protest, Musashi charged the ninja as he swung his sword fast and with deadly accuracy. Goemon barely reacted in time to draw his own katana as the blades connected. He found it hard to believe that Musashi was as strong as he was. The samurai was bearing down with all his strength on the ninja. This is when Musashi drew his dagger and struck for Goemon. Slicing him across his chest shallowly as the red head jumped back. The cut began to sting as Goemon looked at his opponent in a new light. He could use a dual wield style of fighting. That would make him twice as dangerous now. Goemon would have to resort to long range if he hoped to stand a chance at winning. Wasting no time, he drew his shuriken and kunai knives and launched them at Musashi who easily deflected them as the two took off at a sprint before clashing together once again. Using a spare kunai and his katana, Goemon tried to match Musashi's dual wield style. Doing his best to just block the fast strikes and counter with his own jabs or kicks.

Sitting on the side, Tonya did her best to try and take in the fight while trying to ignore the two working on her injuries. She was amazed at the speed they were moving at. Once again Tonya was glad she didn't have to fight Musashi when she'd met him. It just showed that the two men were a class ahead of her and that she still had much to learn. Tonya glanced over at Munenori and knew that he probably fell in the same category as the other two. Thinking about it all now only angered her more as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"Tonya?" Yuuri asked as she saw her friend tense up.

"Yuuri…I can't afford to quit now. I have to get stronger. So that no one will ever have to fight my battles ever again." Tonya whispered as Yuuri could feel the emotion dripping off of her.

Back on the battle field the two warriors were both breathing hard. Shallow cuts covered their arms and chests as the two men just stared each other down. A grin plastered firmly on their faces as they did so. Musashi was the first to stand up and relax as Goemon slowly followed his lead. Wondering just what the samurai was planning next as Musashi lowered both of his weapons.

"It would seem we are evenly matched." Musashi chuckled as Goemon nodded.

"What to do now?" Goemon said as Musashi shrugged and put his blades away.

"I don't know. Normally I wouldn't think twice about cutting you down. But since Tonya requested it, I will not go against her wishes. Especially since now I know staying with her will ensure strong opponents." Musashi said as he turned and glanced back at the girl who couldn't help but smile at him.

"Tonya!" Yuuri hollered as the girl just suddenly went limp and blacked out. Munenori placed a hand upon her head and felt that it was hot.

"She's running a slight fever. It's to be expected with how hard she's pushed herself. Let's get her to bed and let her rest for now." Munenori said as he easily picked the girl up while Yuuri put everything back into the first aid kit. "Ninja, feel free to stick around. I would like to question you more about why you want this girl."

Goemon narrowed his eyes at Munenori before glancing to Musashi. The huge man shrugged before turning and heading back in. He watched as the small group headed back inside before figuring that he could at least stick around for a time. After all, he'd finally found the girl. If he lost her now he would never hear the end of it from the others once they got there. Goemon just chuckled softly before following after them.

"This girl is going to cause me nothing but trouble. I can feel it." He muttered before scratching his head and stepping into the mansion.

* * *

Just in case you all haven't figured it out, expect this to be a very long story. The more chapters, yes I have a few written ahead of this one but they still need editing, the more I realize this story can't just end quickly like the others. You have been warned! Although I highly doubt any of you will be complaining lol.

As for the chapter I've always liked Munenori and thought of him as the big brother type. Whether I make him a rival for Goemon or not, at this point we'll see cause I can see a good conflict between the two :3 Only time will tell. Well I'll get to work on the next one so no one gets too angry at me. Can't wait to hear what you all think!


	6. Ch 6 Tables Turned

Finals are officially over! Meaning that I now have time to get back to my story and make all you lovely readers happy since updates won't take as long now. A few of you have mentioned that these chapters seem kinda short. This is not your imagination. The ones that aren't filled with main action usually do. That's just how the flow of the story is going. Anyways enough rambling time to get on with the show!

~*Tables Turned*~

Musashi walked through the quiet halls munching on an apple as he did so. Negotiations between Munenori and Goemon had finally come to an end. Tonya would be allowed sanctuary with Munenori until the information she sought was hers. After that Munenori will have fulfilled his task and the girl will no longer be his problem. That's when Goemon could make his move. Although Musashi had warned the ninja that he was still going to travel with the girls and that the ninja wouldn't get them very easily. The samurai was looking forward to clashing with the ninja once again as he took another bite of his apple.

"Oh Tonya…." The beastly man stopped upon hearing a sigh come from Yuuri a few rooms down.

Curious as to what was wrong now, he walked over to the room and peeked inside. Sitting beside her slumbering friend was Yuuri as she dabbed at her face. Tonya was muttering something as Yuuri let out another sigh. She glanced to the slumbering wolf at the foot of Tonya's bed. Perfectly at ease with what had been going on. The young girl wondered just how everyone was able to stay so calm with so much going on around them. Then again, most of them had been born into this life. Or trained for it. Her however?

"Maybe I shouldn't have come on this journey with her." Yuuri muttered as Musashi scratched his head before heading into the room.

"Second guessing yourself?" Musashi asked as Yuuri sat up straight and turned to see him looking at her with his arms folded.

"I wasn't cut out for this life. I mean, I'd always dreamed of doing something grand. I'd always wanted to be more than just a shrine maiden. I'd always wanted to go on my own journey and experience new things before taking over the shrine from Gramps. But now—I'm not so sure anymore." Yuuri admitted, finally sharing what had been weighing on her mind for some time now.

"So what made you want to come with her in the first place?" Musashi motioned to Tonya as he said this as a faint smile graced Yuuri's lips.

"It was all playing out like some scene from a movie. She was defying orders, trying to redeem her honor and prove herself to those around her. I felt myself grow giddy just from the thought of it. And I knew that no matter what I said I couldn't stop her. No one can change Tonya's mind once it's made up. So I just blurted out that I wanted to go with her." Yuuri said as Musashi nodded, keeping up with things so far.

"How did you know that she wouldn't prevent you from following her?" Musashi question as Yuuri's smile faded.

"I knew, because I had been keeping a vital piece of information from her for a long time. I get these visions every so often. Mainly about those around me or having to deal with the shrine itself. About a month ago I got a vision about Tonya's best friend. See, we all thought he'd died in an accident about a year ago. But in my vision, I could see him clear as day. Like he was waiting for someone to come to him. And naturally I thought of Tonya. But I was warned by Gramps to not share this vision with her. It was already hard enough to keep her from 'chasing a ghost' as the others put it. I knew it was a sign though. So when Tonya told me I couldn't go I told her of the vision." The young girl admitted as she hung her head.

"You knew she would want to keep you around in case you learned anything else about her supposed dead friend correct?" Yuuri nodded as Musashi leaned towards her. "You knew what could possibly happen if you came along. So why are you regretting your choice now?"

"Well, what if this is all just a wild goose chase? I mean my vision could have a different meaning entirely. And I could be leading Tonya into danger by giving her false hope. Or worse, I could actually be a burden to her. I mean, I can't fight. I've barely got any medical skills. And I know I'm slowing her down." Yuuri whined as she felt like she was close to tears.

It surprised her when she felt a strong hand on her head. She lifted her head to see Musashi grinning at her with a warm smile. Something that Yuuri had yet to see from the beast like man. His features seemed to soften as his eyes held nothing but kindness within them. This was a totally different man from the warrior that she'd come to know.

"I can tell that you and Tonya are good friends. I know she doesn't see you as a burden. And I'd even be willing to bet that she's glad you're with her on this journey. From what I've seen so far, this journey of yours is only bound to get that much tougher. It will make things easier having someone that you can turn to. And if you're feeling weak, then just find a way to make yourself stronger. Just because you weren't born a fighter doesn't mean you can't become one." Musashi said softly as Yuuri just stared at him.

Slowly Musashi's words sank in. The girl had been worrying for no reason. Tonya had always been patient with the younger girl. She'd never once showed that she'd wished that Yuuri wasn't with her, asides from worrying for her safety. Yuuri felt her spirits lifting as she smiled before throwing herself at Musashi. Surprising the samurai as he didn't know what to think as the girl hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Musashi!" She hollered as Musashi scratched his face.

"Um…you're welcome." He finally muttered as Yuuri let him go. Turning back to her slumbering friend with renewed conviction now.

'I promise Tonya I will be of some use to you somehow.' Yuri clenched her hand into a fist as the fire came back into her eyes.

_._._

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon as the first rays touched upon Tonya's face. Slowly she began to stir as she turned over before opening her eyes. She pushed herself off the bed and looked over to the open window. Taking a deep breath of the cool morning air to help wake her up and clear her head. She glanced down at her clothes to see that someone had changed her clothing while she'd been out. It'd been Yuuri from the looks of it since she was in a muscle shirt and sweat pants. Anyone else would've assumed she wore something girlier to bed. Tonya swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Soreness and pain met her as she pushed it to the back of her mind. Moving softly, she headed down the hall and towards one of the back exits. Wanting to go out into the garden to be by herself for a while. As she wandered around, Tonya wondered just how much closer they were to finding the scroll. And to finding Ryu for that matter. A light breeze blew through the grounds, pulling her hair along with it. She pushed a few strands behind her ear as she wondered where her friend was and how he was doing.

"Ryu, it won't be long now." Tonya said aloud as she brought her gaze down. Surprised by what she saw.

Standing off in the shade was a tall silhouette. Shoulder length hair, broad shoulders, toned body, and just the right height. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but Tonya couldn't help it as she felt herself taking a few steps towards the person. But she knew it was too good to be true as the person turned and stepped into the light. Revealing Goemon to be the mystery person. She let her hand drop as her lips turned from a smile to a frown. Shaking her head she knew that she shouldn't have expected Ryu to just show up out of nowhere like that.

"Dumbass." Tonya muttered as she turned her back. Hoping that Goemon hadn't spotted her.

"Hey, girl." He called out as Tonya froze and slowly turned.

"I have a name you know." She snapped as Goemon walked over.

"Tonya Shadray, I know." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "I see you're finally feeling better."

"Yes I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go change and find Munenori." Tonya huffed as she started to walk away. Unfortunately Goemon didn't feel like leaving her alone this morning.

"He doesn't have any new updates. I already checked." Goemon said as Tonya smirked.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to share things with you." She snipped as Goemon let out a chuckle. "Besides, even if he doesn't have information he still promised to train me."

"And what if he's busy?" Goemon challenged as she shrugged.

"Then I'll ask Musashi. Now that I know he can use two blades at once he may make a better teacher than Munenori." Tonya said as Goemon easily sped up and stepped in front of her. Blocking her path as he looked down at her with a slightly confused look upon his face. "Can I help you?"

"You don't want to ask for my help? After all, I was supposed to be one of the masters to train you." Goemon reminded her as Tonya sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I don't want to ask anything from you. At least…not right now." Tonya admitted as Goemon arched a brow. Waiting for her to continue. "Look, the less attached I get to any of you trying to drag me back to my uncle the better. I lucked out with Yuuri not trying to lay a guilt trip on me. I know you will if I allow myself to accept anything, even help, from you."

"Smart girl." Goemon noted as Tonya stepped around him and continued walking. "But who's to say I'll let you continue on this journey of yours? Yagyu is only giving you sanctuary till you get your information. After that you're fair game."

"You don't scare me. And I'm sure I'll figure something out when the time comes." Tonya said confidently.

"Who's to say I haven't already thought of counter measures?" Goemon said as Tonya froze before turning and glaring at him.

"You better not even think about using Yuuri against me." She hissed as Goemon stood there confidently staring her down.

"And if I decide to?" He challenged once again as Tonya reigned her anger in as an answer came to her.

"I'll just tell Musashi to protect her. I may not be able to fight you, but I know I can damn sure outrun you in the city." Tonya smirked as Goemon nodded.

"It's a good thing you're smart. Especially since you don't have much of a figure." Goemon sighed as Tonya's face became red as she glared at him.

"What was that?!" Tonya growled as she produced her kunai, ready to throw them at Goemon.

"Ah, so this is where you were." Munenori said, distracting both of them as the samurai walked over to them. "It would seem my sources have found a lead on that scroll you asked me about."

Tonya took a deep breath and turned from Goemon to Munenori. She could deal with the annoying red head later. Right now she wanted to hear what Munenori had to say. Munenori motioned for them to follow him inside as he led them to a sitting room. Tonya refused to look at Goemon as Yuuri and Musashi joined them shortly. Both sensing the tension in the air, not taking them long to realize who was the cause of it. Munenori cleared his voice as all eyes turned to him. Eager to learn what he knew.

"As promised, I have located the scroll as you have asked. But it would seem that it is being heavily guarded. According to my scouts, the scroll was taken to a summer home owned by a man who goes by Nobunaga Oda. He isn't currently there, which bodes in your favor since the man holds an immense amount of power. Word is that he's not too fond of ninja's either." Munenori said as Musashi scratched his head.

"Wait, the guy doesn't like ninjas—yet he hired some to steal a scroll?" Musashi asked as Munenori shrugged.

"Better yet, why did he want the scroll? I mean you said it yourself Tonya, no one but your family can read that scroll right?" Yuuri turned to her friend who nodded as Goemon sighed and shook his head.

"That's just it. Apparently someone else knew that you and your uncle were the only two remaining ninja in your clan. Making you two valuable items that any greedy collector would want." Goemon pointed a finger at Tonya as she wondered what he was going to say next. "This is exactly what your uncle feared. You getting hot headed and rushing off into a trap that had already been long since thought out. If you proceed you are sure to fall right into their hands. That is why you won't be going any further on this little venture of yours."

"Oh really?" Tonya challenged as she stood up.

"Really." Goemon said as he stood up as well. "See, I already sent word to the others. They should be arriving any minute now. While I'll admit this latest revelation was unexpected, it makes things easier now. You will return with two of the others, while the rest of us go after the scroll. So this little venture wasn't a total waste."

Goemon smirked as Tonya growled at him. Munenori wasn't exactly happy either. While the two men had agreed that they would do nothing till Tonya decided to leave on her own, he didn't like how Goemon had already called his forces into place. A good move, but that didn't mean that he had to like it and just go along with it. Munenori quickly pulled Tonya towards him, drawing his sword with his other hand in the process. Surprising the others as both Musashi and Goemon reached for their weapons.

"Well played ninja. You never had any intentions of giving this girl a fighting chance did you?" Munenori asked as he kept an arm wrapped around her. Tonya wondered what was going on as she looked from the samurai to the ninja who was struggling to think of his next plan of attack.

"I was just simply following orders to bring her back by any means necessary. And if you are going to stand in my way of completing my mission…." Goemon just let his threat hang in the air as Munenori threw a smirk of his own towards the man.

"No, I just plan on leveling the playing field." Munenori held up a slip of paper and handed it to Tonya, releasing her from his grip as well.

Tonya wondered what exactly was written on that paper as she opened it and read over it. Her eyes widened a bit as she felt her lips turning upward into a grin. She quickly read over everything written on the small paper before picking up a lighter that had been left on the table near some cigars. With one click the lighter came to life and she held the paper over the small flame. The paper quickly caught fire and she just let the paper burn. Holding on as long as she could before letting it go. The paper turned to ash before Goemon's eyes as he caught on quickly to what had just happened.

"Now you have no choice but to take me with you. Asides from Munenori, only I know what vital information that note held. And I don't plan on sharing if you intend to shut me out." Tonya hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Goemon.

"Why did you do that?" Goemon growled as he glared at Munenori who sheathed his sword.

"She fought hard to prove herself worthy of my time. I can tell she's also fought hard in hopes of completing this mission. I am merely helping her see it through to the end. Besides, I would a think a master such as yourself would be encouraging her to finish what she's started. Not abandon her mission halfway through." Munenori said as he glanced back at her. Tonya spared him a small smile as Goemon clenched his hands into fists as he knew he'd been bested. "I suggest you go call your little friends out of hiding now and explain the change in plans."

Goemon quickly disappeared as the room fell into silence. It wasn't long before Tonya turned to Yuuri as a grin broke out across her face. The younger girl ran towards her friend, the two embracing and jumping up and down in joy over what had just happened. Musashi sat back and just sank deeper into the chair. He glanced towards Munenori to see him watching the girls. His eyes especially trained on one over joyous brunette.

"Have an eye for her already?" Musashi asked as Munenori looked towards the ronin.

"Something like that. She is unlike any other girl I have ever met." Munenori said softly as he just continued to watch the two celebrate the small victory they'd been granted.

* * *

As a special treat there's a two for one special again! Ch 7 is up and ready to go!


	7. Ch 7 Reunion

Let's just say this is a chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy :3

~*Reunion*~

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Goemon would be outsmarted in his own game of wits." Sasuke snickered as Goemon shot a glare in his direction.

"If Yagyu hadn't taken a liking to that damn girl things would've played out differently." Goemon growled. He knew Sasuke would never let him live this down.

Goemon still couldn't see what Munenori and Musashi saw in the girl. What made them flock to her? To want to make them protect her? As far as he was concerned she was a stubborn girl who didn't know how to follow orders. He hadn't counted on her making such powerful friends in such a short time. It annoyed him to no end to have his carefully laid out plan ruined all because she had somehow won over Munenori who had purposefully made it to where they now had to take Tonya with them if they wished to locate the scroll. He glanced over at the girl who had remained silent throughout their entire trip.

'Maybe I should've brought Fang after all.' Tonya though to herself as she glanced over at the four masters riding along with her.

Goemon was still pouting, while Sasuke just kept rubbing salt in his wound. Kotaro was sitting there silently with his eyes closed. Probably focusing on the task to come. And Saizo? He was watching the girl like a hawk. There was once a time when she would've been happy to be alone with the four masters. There were so many things she wished to ask them, so many things she wanted to learn from them, but that would have to wait. Hopefully not much longer though as she thought about how close they were to obtaining the scroll.

"Care to share what is on your mind?" Saizo asked as the bus rolled on. They were all dressed in normal clothing right now, not wishing to stand out as they headed down to the coast where the summer home they were heading to was located.

"I hope you know I didn't mean to disrespect any of you when I decided to go after the scroll." Tonya said softly as she looked away from Saizo's sharp gaze.

"You were thinking with your heart. Not your head. If you are to become a master you must learn to distinguish between the two." Saizo replied coldly as Tonya nodded in response. "But, it would seem that your reckless actions have actually helped us in a way. Maybe you're not as dumb as you appear."

Tonya wasn't sure if that was a comment or not. Again she wished she wasn't alone with the masters. While she was glad that Yuuri and Cosset had stayed behind, she missed having Fang beside her. But she figured she'd be safe enough with four ninjas. But the comforting presence of her wolf would've been nice.

The bus slowly rolls to a stop as Tonya rose and stepped off. The others following her lead as she waited for them. Once they were all out, the bus rolled away as they stood in silence. She walked wordlessly as the others follow behind her. Leading them down the street for a while before ducking off on to a walking path. They soon diverted from the path and headed closer to the shoreline. Tonya stopped on the cliff as the others wondered how much farther they had to go.

"There it is. That's the place." Tonya said as she pointed to a huge house in the distance. "According to what Munenori had been able to find out, it's not that heavily guarded. They didn't want to draw too much attention to it. There's a light security system, but nothing too hard to disable. It's more for show than anything else. Supposedly Nobunaga believes in the old ways of doing things and doesn't rely too much on modern technology."

"Good, that plays to our strengths." Kotaro nodded as the four masters all shared a look.

"Do you know which floor the scroll is being held on?" Saizo asked as Tonya shook her head.

"No. There are about three floors in total though. The main floor, the top floor, and the basement. I'd say splitting up and searching each floor in small groups would be the best option." Tonya suggested as the others nodded.

"Cute and smart." Sasuke praised as Saizo rolled his eyes.

"Well, we better get going. The guards shift change happens soon and that'll be the best time to sneak in." Tonya sighed as she started to walk along the edge of the cliff line.

"True, but you'll be staying here." Goemon chuckled as Tonya froze. Before she could do anything, Goemon hit the pressure point on her neck just right in order to knock her out. Her body went limp and everything went black.

_._._

"Ow…that sorry bastard." Tonya grunted as she tried to sit up.

She soon found that a hard task to do. Rope bound her wrists and legs as Tonya wondered where they'd put her. As she managed to roll over, she felt sand touch her cheek. They'd put her in one of the small caves along the coastline so that she'd remain out of sight. She rolled her neck a bit as she finally managed to get herself into a sitting position. Tonya was suddenly glad she'd had that last minute chat with Munenori before she'd left.

"_Hey, Tonya." Tonya stopped what she was doing to see Munenori leaning on the wall inside her room. She wondered what he wanted as she finished gathering things up for her departure._

"_What is it?" She asked as Munenori moved towards the bed, motioning for her to join him._

"_There is a bit of information I left off of that note just in case that ninja had happened to get his hands on to it. There is another way into the mansion other than what was listed. There is an underground passage. The entrance is on the beach and leads all the way up to the mansion. I'm sure there will be store rooms down there somewhere. I'd be willing to be that's where your scroll is." Munenori explained as Tonya tilted her head._

"_Why are you just now telling me this?" She asked as Munenori flicked her head hard. "Ow!"_

"_Idiot. Surely you know they don't intend to let you complete this mission don't you? They'll use you to find the mansion and then find some way to get you out of the way. They have orders to keep you safe and they will carry them out no matter what." Munenori said as Tonya rubbed her head. _

"_So what do you suggest I do?" Tonya griped as the stinging sensation finally went away. _

"_Simple, that bit of information I just shared with you is your trump car. Keep that bit of knowledge to yourself. That way you still have a leg up on them." Munenori smirked as Tonya nodded. "Oh and one other thing, don't forget these." _

_Munenori handed her the kodachis as Tonya took them from him. She noticed a string around the top of the casing of either one. She looked from the kodachis to Munenori who quickly took one and tied it around the top part of his arm. He just as easily unwound it and handed it back as Tonya caught on to what he wanted her to do._

"_They're going to try and convince me to not take weapons either huh?" She muttered as Munenori nodded. "Well then, we'll just see about that." _

"_I hope you find what you're seeking. I really want to see you best these masters." Munenori grinned, a bit of warmth reaching his usually cold eyes. _

"_Munenori?" The samurai stopped, wondering what she wanted now as he turned. He was caught off guard as Tonya flung herself at him. Hugging him hard as she looked up at him with an ear splitting grin. "Thanks for your help. I won't let you down."_

Remembering those words, Tonya arched her back and lowered her wrists to her tightly bound ankles. After a little maneuvering she managed to pull her pants leg up and undo the string on the kodachi she had tied to her leg. She easily unsheathed the blade and cut her bonds. Tonya rubbed her sore wrists and ankles before undoing the other kodachi from her other leg and retying it to her waist. She repeated the process and sheathed the kodachi as she pushed herself up out of the sand.

"Good thing I wore tight pants tonight." Tonya muttered to herself, knowing that the ninja wouldn't be suspicious of her if she wore the right clothing. Of course, the jeans had only been tight on her thighs, not her calves.

A smirk graced her lips as she quickly headed along the shore, sticking to the shadows as she headed for the cliff that the mansion was situated on. Recalling what Munenori said, she began looking for the cave that would lead up to the mansion. She knew it wouldn't be exactly easy to find. It would have to blend in with the natural landscape in order to fool the locals. She stopped near the water, gazing at the reflection of the moon in the water. Something strayed near her feet as she glanced down to see that it was seaweed. A big clump of it too.

"This much seaweed shouldn't be gathered here at this time." Tonya muttered as she picked up.

Inspiration struck as she walked towards the cliff. Hoping over a few rocks and landing on the beach once again, she found a small grouping of rocks and seaweed. She tapped one of the rocks with her knuckles and was greeted with a hollow sound. Tonya grinned as she moved the rocks aside and knocked the seaweed away. Revealing a small entrance.

"Smart using fake rocks." She muttered to herself before entering the cave.

Tonya drew her kodachis and kept them at the ready. Listening intently to everything thing around her since she couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black in the tunnel she was walking in. She had to rely on her other senses as she kept moving forward. Tonya vaguely wondered how the others were doing. Had they found the scroll yet? Were they on their way back to get her? She hoped so. It would do them some good to find out that she was missing. She fought back a snicker as she kept on. Eventually she was greeted with a soft light. Sticking to the shadows, Tonya snuck up to the corner and saw that lanterns were lighting the way. There was no hiding once she stepped into the light. She checked the tunnel once more before stepping out.

"Looks like there's a few different ways around down here." Tonya noted as she picked a direction and started walking.

She suddenly wished that she had a map or something, but she couldn't complain too much. She'd already had so much help getting to where she was now. It was now her job to do the rest. Tonya was surprised to find that the tunnels were so empty. Probably because the guards had been called for backup or something. It made her job easier as she finally came upon other carved out caverns that acted as makeshift store rooms. She didn't have to linger long in the rooms. They were organized very neatly. One held gold, another weapons, another fine silk and such other materials. From the looks of it she knew she wouldn't have much longer till she stumbled upon the room that held the scroll.

"Bingo." Tonya grinned as she came upon the biggest room yet.

Treasure filled up the back part of the room as she spied the scroll sitting right on top of a valuable jade vase. Picking up the scroll, she could see that it'd been opened. The usually immaculate parchment had creases in it. She headed back to the silk room and tore off a small piece to wrap the scroll in before tying it to her leg with some string she brought with her.

"Mission accomplished." She nodded as she headed out of the room and made to leave back down the tunnel she'd come up.

"Hold it right there." A voice commanded as Tonya froze. "I knew those four up top were nothing but a distraction. So, came here to reclaim that precious scroll did you?"

"It's of no use to you since none of you can read it. Figured I'd take it off your hands." Tonya shrugged as she tightened her grip on her kodachis.

"We'll see about that." She could sense that the person was smirking at her.

What happened next was a blur. Tonya heard the man push off hard and head towards her. She whirled around quickly and blocked his attack with her kodachis and got ready to counter attack. That is, until she saw who it was. Shock crossed her face as she stared up into two very familiar yellow orbs as the person above her stared back. They pushed apart and studied each other carefully. A tall, lean yet muscular man stood before her with familiar shoulder length wavy blue hair and pale skin. A scar ran straight over his right eye, making him seem more dangerous than what he really was. Dressed in a spandex top and loose ninja pants that hung just right on his hips.

"Ryu?" Tonya whispered as she couldn't believe he was standing before her.

"Tonya?" he said just as softly as he just stared at her.

She couldn't help herself as she flung herself at her long lost friend. Dropping her weapons in the process as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Ryu drew her towards him, holding on tightly as he buried his face in her hair as tears began to fall. Ryu spun the girl a couple times before putting her down and looking at her. Tonya looked up at the two feelings were mirrored in each other's eyes. Ryu gently wiped away her tears as Tonya couldn't help but giggle like an idiot.

"I knew you weren't dead. I knew the others had been wrong." Tonya smiled before hugging Ryu hard once more.

"I'm sorry about that Little One." Ryu said warmly as a pleasant sensation ran through Tonya upon hearing his pet name for her. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. But Ryu, why are you here? And why are you working for the enemy?" Tonya asked as a commotion could be heard above.

"Let's get you out of here first. If they find you here…" Ryu just shook his head as Tonya nodded and quickly grabbed her weapons. Sheathing them once more as she headed back to the tunnel.

The two ran in silence. Despite the darkness that surrounded them, they could still sense each other perfectly. It was almost like no time had passed between them. Tonya felt herself grinning like an idiot as she ran alongside Ryu. She was sure he was grinning just like her as they came to the end of the tunnel. They finally exited and headed out into the moonlight. The two only stopped briefly as Ryu motioned to the cliff where Tonya had first spied the mansion. Arching a brow as he did as Tonya got what he wanted.

"Race?" He asked as Tonya nodded, pushing off the sand hard and up on to the rocks.

She ran along them easily as Ryu quickly caught up to her. The two raced around the small cliff until they were facing the beach Tonya had first started out on. They pushed off at the same time, flipping in perfect synchronicity. They hit the ground and that's when the real race began. Just like in old times they pushed themselves hard. And just like old times, Tonya leapt towards Ryu meaning to slow him down. He easily blocked her attack and countered easily as the two kept up the pace while lightly sparring.

"Not bad Tonya. You've improved." Ryu called out as he dove towards her. "But not good enough!"

Tonya reacted in time to avoid his punch and grab on to his shoulder. She pushed off the ground, flipped over Ryu and put her feet on his shoulder. She easily pushed off of him and into the air. Grabbing on to the side of the cliff in the process as she looked down at him.

"Sure about that?" She called back playfully as she pulled herself up the cliff and on to level ground. Ryu was right behind her as he looked over her, his eyes appraising her as he did so.

"It seems you have improved a lot since we last saw each other. I can't believe I've missed so much." Ryu whispered as he moved to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Why have you been in hiding? Why didn't you ever come back?" Tonya asked as she held on to his hand.

"I've wanted to. But you uncle...if he'd known I was still alive well then we never would've seen each other. I was waiting for the right time. Who knew you'd find me?" Ryu smiled as Tonya tilted her head. "You want to know why I'm working for the enemy huh?"

"That would be nice yes." Tonya muttered, sarcasm coating her tone as Ryu moved to sit down on the edge of the cliff. He motioned for Tonya to join him as she sat beside him.

"Well, when I faked my death and left you I had to start over. I became a ninja for hire. I would steal, act as a body guard, you know just take on jobs to earn cash. All while thinking of a way to try and get back to you. You don't know how much I've missed you Tonya." Ryu sighed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Feels like a piece of you is missing huh?" She said as Ryu nodded.

"Well, this was just my latest job. I'd heard that they were going after some valuable scroll. I figured it was some museum piece so I didn't think much of it. But I recognized the scroll and knew I had to return it. Who knew that I'd run into you in the process?" Ryu said as Tonya couldn't suppress her giggles. "What?"

"Actually, I was hoping to find you. See when the scroll was stolen I had intended to retrieve it on my own. Uncle didn't think I could do it." Her voice grew soft as Ryu could only guess what had happened. "So I took off on my own. Yuuri came with me too, but I left her behind somewhere safe. She's the one who actually told me that I may find you again."

"Let me guess, a vision?" Ryu arched a brow as Tonya nodded. "I see."

The two glanced over towards the mansion to see lights snap on as yelling could be heard in the distance. Ryu sighed as he stood up with Tonya following him. He glanced back down at her and Tonya knew what that look meant. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him tightly as Ryu held her gently.

"You can't go back. Not yet. We just found each other." Tonya whined as Ryu rubbed her hair soothingly.

"I have to. At least to throw them off your trail. But since I know you haven't started your training yet, I'll come find you. Give me three days. Our spot ok?" Ryu said as Tonya reluctantly nodded and let him go. "Don't worry. I won't disappear again. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Tonya grinned, determined not to shed tears again as Ryu leaned towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Causing Tonya to tense up as a blush crossed her cheeks.

"I'll come for you. Just wait for me." Ryu smiled before flipping off the cliff and disappearing.

Tonya held her forehead as she sunk to the ground. She sat there like an idiot as she recalled what had happened. The shock quickly faded as happiness took its place. Her friend was alive and ok. Now all she had to do was wait. Speaking of waiting, the other four should be back before long, especially now since the mansion was on high alert. Sure enough she only had to wait a few minutes before they appeared behind her. Tonya quickly composed herself as she turned to see the four staring at her in surprise.

"Hi guys." She smirked as she pushed herself up.

"I told you we should've checked her for weapons!" Goemon snapped as Saizo rolled his eyes.

"Seems you're smarter than we gave you credit for." Kotaro noted as Tonya arched a brow at him.

"Don't take offense, Kotaro meant that as a compliment." Sasuke laughed as he walked towards her. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh this?" Tonya pointed to the scroll on her leg as the others all turned to look at her.

"Where did you find that?" Saizo asked as Tonya grinned, walking past him as she did so.

"In an underground stash house. You guys didn't honestly think I'd be stupid enough to tell you everything if you intended to leave me behind did you?" She smarted off as she led the way back to the bus stop.

"And to think, we have to train that." Goemon muttered as he shook his head. "Master Hanzo was right, she'll definitely make one hell of a ninja."

"Don't worry Tonya, I will come for you." Ryu promised as he watched from the shadows as the five made their way back to the bus station.

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but my favorite part of ch 6 was when Munenori and Tonya got the better of Goemon. I love how scenes like that just write themselves. Ah they're so much fun to go back and read. Kinda surprised as to how I even came up with the idea in the first place lol.

As for ch 7...Ryu's back! I'm sure many of you have been waiting for this long awaited mystery figure's appearance. And for anyone whose read my Prince Love yes it is the same guy but not quite as psychotic and controlling. I liked the idea from Prince Love that the two were friends since they were little and ran with it in this story. He's one of those OC's you end up with a love/hate relationship with. Anyways enough rambling let me know what you all thought!


	8. Ch 8 Torn Hearts

Ah I love having free time! I'd almost forgotten what it was like to relax and just enjoy myself. Oh, and to those who've been asking about Ryu this chapter may provide you with some answers. Enjoy!

~*Torn Hearts*~

"This can't be good." Cosset muttered to herself as she eye balled her friend.

Tonya just seemed too happy for her liking. While she was glad that her friend was safe and that the scroll was recovered, she couldn't shake the feeling like something was terribly wrong. Yuuri had told her that she was merely overreacting, but Cosset knew differently. Tonya should be acting smug, confident, ready to throw her latest accomplishment in her uncle's face. Yet nothing but joy was radiating from the girl. Almost like she'd gotten the best news of her life.

"Yuuri, why does Tonya seem so happy?" Cosset asked as the silver haired girl played with her braid.

"I don't know. I wonder if she found him?" Yuuri muttered as Cosset eyed the girl.

"Yuuri, what are you hiding?" Cosset hissed as the younger girl recognized that tone. Quickly scampering to hide behind Musashi. He'd kept his promise about sticking with the girls.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Ha, ha, ha!" Yuuri laughed nervously as Cosset narrowed her eyes.

"Spill it, or so help me." Cosset growled as even Musashi feared for the little girl. The man wasn't afraid of most, but women was up on that short list of fears.

"Well…I may've had a vision of Ryu." Yuuri muttered as Cosset's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Cosset screamed before covering her mouth and blushing. Forgetting that she was in a crowded bus with not only her friends and the samurai, but four well respected ninja masters. "When did this happen?"

"A little before the scroll was taken. I didn't want to tell Tonya before she was about to leave for training, but then I caught her trying to sneak away and I had to tell her. Besides, wouldn't it be a good thing if they found each other?" Yuuri huffed as she looked away.

Cosset bit her lip as she cursed Yuuri and her damn visions. The red head had never hid her distaste for Ryu when he'd been around. She'd just never been able to quite get along with the boy. Always feeling a dark aura around him. But she'd put up with Ryu because she hadn't wanted to ruin her friendship with Tonya. The four had been all they'd had since no kids would ever want to hang out with them. Secretly, Cosset had been happy when Kharl had thrown Ryu out. She'd instantly regretted it though upon learning of the accident and seeing how much pain it'd caused Tonya. Glancing back to the brunette, Cosset knew that Yuuri's vision had come true.

The bus finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the temple stairs. She got off and just waited for the others. Keeping a sharp eye on Tonya. She knew the girl was bound to do something stupid. Especially if what she feared was true. She watched as Tonya and Yuuri talked animatedly as Musashi just followed behind them with a smile on his face. Goemon and Sasuke were next as they just remained quiet. Kotaro got off next, but was stopped when Cosset grabbed on to his kimono. Saizo stopped as well, wondering what was going on as the bus rolled away.

"Yes?" Kotaro asked as Cosset lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, but I have a request to make of you Masters." Cosset whispered as the two wondered what was wrong with the girl.

"What is it girl?" Saizo asked, in a normal tone for once.

"It's Tonya. I think she's going to do something stupid." Cosset admitted as the two ninja shared a look.

_._._

Tonya was ecstatic. It'd been three days since she'd seen Ryu. If he kept his word, she was going to see him tonight. She couldn't help the big stupid grin on her face as she lied balanced on the rope at the training grounds. This was the first time she'd been left alone since their return back to her home. Her uncle would return tomorrow morning and she would be sent out on her way to complete her training.

"Maybe I can convince them to let Ryu come along." Tonya said softly as she closed her eyes. Remembering her meeting with Ryu all over again. The look on his face, the feel of him as he'd enveloped her in his arms, the happiness in his voice. She couldn't wait to see him that night.

"So this is where you are." Tonya opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing on the rope near her.

"I wanted to be alone." She said as she sat up. "A lot has happened since meeting you guys. I just can't believe you've still agreed to train me after what I put you all through."

"Actually, it's because of that we want to train you." Sasuke admitted as he hopped over to her rope and sat down beside her.

"Really?" Tonya looked at Sasuke skeptically. He was barely a year or so older than her.

"Yep! See, not too many people can fool us easily. We knew you were physically strong, but you were also smart enough to manipulate us to an extent. Plus you're resourceful. Why wouldn't we want to bring out your full potential?" Sasuke grinned as he tilted his head.

"Well, I figured Master Goemon wouldn't want anything to do with me. Master Saizo snapped at me once already for being an idiot. And Master Kotaro…well I don't really know about him." Tonya trailed off as Sasuke laughed.

"Don't worry about them. Personally, I'm glad Goemon is mad. Not too many can get the upper hand on him." Sasuke snickered, as Tonya found herself warming up to the ninja. "And don't mind Saizo. He's a bit of a hard ass with everyone but your uncle and Master Hanzo. As for Kotaro, he's always quiet so who knows what he thinks. Besides, I don't mind having you around."

Sasuke winked at Tonya as she just smiled at him. The boy was a tad bit overfriendly, but she could tell he meant no harm. Plus he was the only one who she seemed to get along with. She wasn't about to chase him away. Not when she had to train under him. It was already going to be tough enough with Goemon and Saizo riding her. Tonya sighed as she hoped that she'd be able to mend things with the masters soon. At least Sasuke was on her side.

"The sun's starting to set. Shall we head back in?" Sasuke suggested as he glanced over to the girl.

"I'm going to take my time getting back. This is the last time I'll see this place for a while after all." Tonya smiled as Sasuke nodded.

The ninja quickly disappeared, giving the girl her privacy as she just sat there. When she was sure he was long gone she flipped down off the rope and landed on her feet. Taking a roundabout way, Tonya circled way around her home and ended up on the pathway that led back up the mountain. She ducked off the trail and into the brush, heading up to the secret area where she would see Ryu once again. Tonya couldn't contain her excitement as she burst through the trees and slowed herself down. Moving to the edge of the cliff as she looked out at the valley below.

"The view hasn't changed much has it?" Ryu called out from behind as Tonya whirled around to see Ryu grinning at her as he opened his arms.

Tonya threw herself at him as Ryu drew her close. Burying his face in her hair as they held on to each other tightly. Tonya still found it hard to believe that he was back. That the guy she held in her arms was her best friend who'd she had promised to find and reunite with one day. Things were falling back into place once again as the two let each other go. Ryu motioned to the edge of the cliff as they moved to sit down. Their legs dangling over the edge as they warm sun shined down upon them.

"I still can't believe you're back." Tonya smiled as she reached over and gripped Ryu's hand.

"I can't believe I'm back. Time really doesn't touch this place now does it?" Ryu sighed as the two just stared out over the valley.

"You know uncle will be back tomorrow morning. And I leave soon after that." Tonya said softly as she glanced over at her friend.

"To start your training I take it?" Ryu asked as she nodded. "Is this something you want to do? To become a master?"

"Yes. It's my duty to rebuild my clan. But…I don't want to leave you now that we've just found each other. So…" Tonya hesitated in saying the words as she looked down.

"Why don't you come with me?" Ryu suggested as Tonya's eyes widened. "I am technically a master Tonya. I've learned so much in just a short time. And I could teach it to you. We could work together to create a life for ourselves. Just like we always said we would when we were younger. No one to answer to but ourselves. Doing what we want. And you'd still be able to rebuild your clan as well."

"Ryu, how did you become a master?" Tonya asked as he grinned at her.

"Did you expect me to just sit on my ass while I was gone?" Ryu chuckled as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you really want to know, then come with me."

"I-I don't know." Tonya turned away as she wondered why she was hesitating. This is what she wanted right? To be with her best friend.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" Ryu joked as Tonya looked into his warm eyes. Realizing that she was hesitating when she knew what she really wanted.

"No. You're right. Ok, so when do we leave?" Tonya smiled as Ryu's face broke out into a wide smile as he pulled her towards him.

"You won't regret this Tonya!" Ryu cheered as he pulled her to her feet.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. But she wasn't going to back out either. This is what Tonya wanted. This is what had pushed her to want to become a master in the first place. To make a better life for her and Ryu. One where the traditions of old and the modern world could coexist in her life. She didn't want to be stuck in the past. She wanted to move forward into the future with the rest of the world.

"You know we can't return here right?" Ryu said as his face became serious once again.

"I know once we leave we can't. But surely we'll be able to come back one day right?" Tonya smile as Ryu's face remained expressionless. "Right Ryu?"

A whirring sound broke the silence as Ryu quickly moved in front of Tonya and deflected the throwing stars that had been aimed at him. Ryu pushed Tonya behind him as his eyes narrowed. Tonya wondered what was going on as Fang and Goemon both immerged from the brush and out on to the cliff. Fang looked from his master to Goemon, a low whine coming from the wolf as he wished to run to her side but too afraid of what could happen if he did. Tonya assured him that she was ok as she looked back up at Goemon who was glaring in her direction.

"Who knew I'd find you here. Demon of the Shadows." Goemon hissed as Ryu let out a soft chuckle.

"Goemon Ishikawa. It's been awhile hasn't it? Tell me, how is your village since my last visit." Ryu sneered as Tonya wondered what was going on.

'How do they know each other? And why does Ryu sound different now? What's going on?' Tonya thought to herself as she looked up at her friend.

"Girl I suggest you get over here now. Otherwise I can't assure your safety." Goemon said as he glanced at Tonya.

"Well I can. Touch her and you'll die." Ryu growled as he narrowed his eyes at Goemon.

"Ryu, what's going on?" Tonya asked as she reached up to touch his back.

"Just a small snag. Don't worry. I won't let him ruin our plans." Ryu said as he smiled back at her.

Before Tonya could blink, Ryu had thrown multiple kunai towards Goemon. The red head easily deflected them all as he wondered why Ryu would use such a weak attack, realizing too late that it was just a distraction. Turning, Ryu quickl scooped Tonya into his arms and jumped off the cliff. Diving head first towards the ground as Tonya fought hard not to scream out. She wondered what was going on as she held on to Ryu for dear life.

Ryu flipped once and landed on his feet. The loose ground gave way as Ryu easily kept his balance and appeared to surf down the steep hill side as Goemon gave chase. Ryu pushed himself even faster until managing to find a clearing. With Goemon appearing just after them as he wondered just what Ryu's game was. Ryu set Tonya down gently before turning to deal with the problem at hand. Paper bombs appeared in his hand as he threw them through the air. The red head easily countered with his own fire, the two attacks clashing together and canceling out. The ninja charged each other and began resorting to their weapons. Goemon threw his huge throwing star through the air as Ryu dodged, both pulling out their katanas and clashing together at the same time. The huge star came back once more as Goemon caught it and resumed his fight.

Tonya watched on in shock, amazement, and fear. Ryu really had gotten to the level of master in only the short year they'd been apart. But Tonya couldn't believe the man fighting was her best friend. He was cold, and had a crazy look in his eyes. Something dark had invaded Ryu and Tonya didn't know what. He'd seemed so warm to her only moments ago. Now it was like he was a totally different person. It made her sick to see Ryu like this. She had to cover her mouth as the clash continued.

"Why do you want this girl so badly?" Goemon hollered as they broke apart.

"I'm trying to save her!" Ryu shouted back as he glared at Goemon.

"From what?" Goemon asked as Ryu shook his head. That crazy look came back as Tonya couldn't help but feel fear as she looked upon her friend.

"If you wish to know so badly, ask that bastard of an uncle she has." Ryu growled as Tonya snapped out of it at the mention of her uncle.

"Ryu, what does my uncle have to do with this?" Tonya shouted as he relaxed, his face returning to normal as he turned towards his friend.

"He's hiding things from you Tonya. Just like we always knew." Ryu said softly as Tonya stepped towards him.

"What exactly?" She breathed as Ryu opened his mouth once more.

Goemon took this chance to launch an attack once more as Ryu didn't react. Tonya wanted to scream as she watched the flames engulf him. There was no way he would come out of that unharmed. To hers, and Goemon's, surprise Ryu was standing there perfectly unharmed. Dark energy crackled around him as he narrowed his gaze at Goemon. Tonya's eyes widened as she recognized that defense he was using.

"It's rude to attack while someone else is speaking." Ryu hissed as he shot his energy towards Goemon. Causing him to fly back and into a tree hard. The ninja sank to the ground as Ryu merely smirked at him.

"Ryu why are you doing this?!" Tonya hollered as he turned his attention back to the girl.

"I'm trying to help you Tonya. I can explain it all if you just come with me." Ryu promised as he held his hand out to the girl.

A huge gust of wind picked up as both Ryu and Tonya ducked their heads. Tonya couldn't help but want to run to his side. To protect her lost and confused friend. An arm wrapped around her neck, holding her in place. The wind finally died down as Kotaro and Sasuke stood on either side of Ryu. Tonya glanced up to see that it was Saizo holding her in place as Ryu glanced around. His eyes landed on Tonya last and she could tell it took all it had to not rush over and try to save her.

"I think we'll be keeping this girl for now. Since you're so keen to get your hands on her, she may be useful to us." Saizo said softly, ice in his tone as Ryu glared at him.

"If you harm her…" He growled as he looked from Saizo to Tonya. She shook her head as Ryu relaxed. "This isn't over. I will get her back."

"We'll be waiting." Kotaro promised as Ryu disappeared from sight.

"The scroll will tell you what I can't right now. I will be back for you Tonya. I promise." Ryu's voice echoed through the area as the three remained on guard.

When they were sure he was gone, Saizo let Tonya go as she crumpled to the ground. The girl was in shock. So much had just happened and she was struggling to process it all. Was Ryu really trying to save her? Or had he become the enemy? Tonya shook her head weakly as tears threatened to fall. Sasuke walked over to the girl as Kotaro checked on Goemon.

"Why did he want her?" Saizo asked Goemon as Kotaro helped him up.

"I don't know. I was trying to find that out myself before he hit me with a technique I've never seen before." Goemon winced as he wrapped an arm around himself.

"Girl!" Saizo snapped as Tonya slowly turned her gaze towards him. "Do you know why he was after you?"

Tonya just remained silent as she turned her gaze back towards the ground. But one thing she was sure of. She needed to find answers. They would help her decide if she really wished to continue down the path her uncle had set out for her, or if she would seek out Ryu once more. And the best place to start was with the forbidden scroll.

* * *

So as to the popular man of the hour: Ryu. I'm trying not to make him seem as evil as I did in my Prince Love story. As for later who knows we'll see how I feel lol. But to clear up some things there is a strong bond between the two. More will be revealed as the story progresses, naturally. You could say he's the one who made her believe she had a choice in choosing her path for her future, and she is the only one Ryu cares for and will do anything for. That's all I'll say for now.


	9. Ch 9 A Destiny Never Wanted

Alright folks, this is my Christmas present to you! You're getting not one, not two, but three chapters! Just my way of saying thanks for sticking with me through all this, some of you from my very first Ninja Love story as well. Hope you enjoy!

~*A Destiny Never Wanted*~

Wasting no time, Tonya easily broke free from Saizo as she bolted back up to her house. Sasuke stayed on the girl's tail. Not wanting to harm her, but making sure that she didn't go chasing after Ryu either. He knew the others would want to question how Tonya knew the Demon of the Shadows and what her connection was. It surprised him to see the girl head inside her home as she quickly headed for the main sitting room. Musashi, Yuuri, and Cosset all jumped as they heard the door break from being slammed open so hard.

"Where's the scroll?" Tonya asked as her wide eyes glanced over each of them.

"With me like you left it." Musashi said as he pulled it out of his kimono.

Tonya ripped it free from his hands as the others wondered what had her so worked up. She cleared off an area on the floor and laid it out as Cosset realized what she was planning on. She quickly threw herself at Tonya, trying to take the scroll from her as Tonya fought back.

"You know you're forbidden from reading that scroll! You can't!" Cosset pleaded as Tonya swatted her away hard.

"Cosset are you ok?" Yuuri asked as she ran to her friend's side. "Tonya, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of being in the dark. I want answers. And if what Ryu said was true, then this scroll will give them to me." Tonya whispered as her eyes hardened. Daring anyone else to try and stop her.

"No. You saw him?" Cosset whispered as Sasuke walked over to them.

"Is that the name of the man with her earlier?" Sasuke asked as Yuuri helped Cosset into a sitting position.

"If he had blue hair and piercing yellow eyes then yes. Ryu and Tonya have been friends since they were young. She's never questioned anything he's told her. Ever." Yuuri said softly as she wondered what had happened between the two to send Tonya into a frenzy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he is a wanted rouge ninja." Sasuke said as the girls shared a look before glancing back to their friend.

"What are his crimes?" Musashi asked as Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"He has stolen many forbidden secrets from the hidden villages. Taking out a number of ninja along the way. All of us have had a run in with him at some point or another. This is the first time I've ever seen his face though." Sasuke said as Musashi arched a brow.

"How can you be sure he's the same person then?" Musashi asked skeptically as a shiver ran through Sasuke.

"His eyes. The minute I looked into them earlier when we stopped him from taking Tonya, I knew it was him. But why does he want her so badly?" Sasuke muttered as they all fell into silence.

Time seemed to stop as the four just watched as Tonya stayed hunched over the scroll. Taking in all the secrets that had been kept from her till now. The others couldn't help but be curious as to what knowledge the scroll held. But they knew only Tonya and her uncle could read it. Fang sat diligently by her side. Having been separated from her enough as it is, he didn't want to leave her alone. Especially since he could tell she was on the verge of breaking. The others soon joined them, surprised to see Tonya hunched over the scroll like she was. It was clear that they weren't going to get through to her right now. All the masters knew that they should stop her. But one look at the girl told them that they would be in for one hell of a fight if they tried to interfere. Instead, they just picked up and left the girl alone with the scroll.

Later that night….

Tonya just sat alone with her back against the wall. She'd long since turned the lights out. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts after learning all that she had. The scroll still remained sprawled out before her. She couldn't believe what she'd just learned. Ryu had been right, her uncle had hidden many things from her. While she knew she would've learned them eventually, she still felt as if she'd been betrayed. Especially when she'd read a certain section.

"I don't even get a choice do I? It was all a set up from the beginning." Tonya muttered as she drew her knees to her chest.

"You're still moping in here?" Tonya didn't pick her head up, recognizing Goemon's voice by now.

"Go away." Tonya said weakly as Goemon wandered over to her. Glancing down at the scroll as he did so.

"So it's true, the Shadow Clan was really crafty in putting their secrets in code." Goemon noted as he crouched down near her.

"Are you deaf? I want to be alone." Tonya snapped as she picked her head up.

"And I'd like to not be in pain. But thanks to your friend neither of us will get our wish." Goemon sneered as he moved to her front.

"Let me guess, you want to question me about Ryu don't you?" Tonya smarted off as Goemon just kept his eyes on her.

"That would be a good place to start." He muttered as Tonya looked away from him.

"There's nothing to tell. Nothing that would help you anyways." She muttered as Goemon had had enough of her attitude.

He reached out and quickly yanked Tonya to her feet. Tonya tore her wrist free from his grasp, but Goemon wasn't done with her yet. He pushed her against the wall and placed his hands on either side. He was going to keep her trapped there till she answered his questions. Tonya just looked away, refusing to give in as Goemon forced her face towards him. Determined to make her answer him no matter how much she refused to. He'd been expecting more of a fight from the girl, but she was just barely putting up one. His anger at her gradually subsided as he noticed for the first time that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"This has affected you greatly hasn't it?" Goemon whispered as he let her face go.

"He was—is my best friend. I've never seen him like that before. I don't know what happened in the year we were apart, but something's changed within him. Ryu was never this cold hearted, never this violent, he just wasn't like this." Tonya whispered as she sank back down to the ground.

"He said he was trying to save you. From what?" Goemon prodded as Tonya glanced towards the scroll.

"From a life I never wanted." She hissed as she kicked at the scroll. Sending it flying across the room. "I should've just gone with Ryu."

"He's the enemy. What could make you want to turn your back on everything you know?" Goemon hollered as his anger was renewed. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone turning traitor. Especially if he had to train them.

"Would you want to be forced into a life of servitude?!" Tonya exploded as she pushed herself up and towards him. "Would you want to be forced to protect one person for the rest of your life? Knowing that all your hopes, your dreams, anything you ever wished to do could never be achieved? All because this was decided for me without my consent?!"

Tonya turned and punched the wall as Goemon sat there in shock. He'd never seen the girl explode like this before. He wondered just what the scroll had written within it to make her so angry. He watched as her shoulders began to shake as the girl did her best to quiet her sobs. He glanced at the wall at was surprised to see blood trailing down it. The girl had busted her knuckles because she'd been so angry.

"I guess you could always turn rogue. But that would make you a traitor and my enemy." Goemon tried to joke as Tonya shook her head.

"No. Uncle won't allow that to happen. Even if I run, I will be tracked down and still be forced to complete my training. Then I'll be bound to the one I'm supposed to protect. Don't you see? I don't have a choice." Tonya whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

Goemon couldn't help but pity the girl. He suddenly understood why Ryu had been trying to take her away. To save her from her fate. The girl hadn't been raised in a hidden village like him. She couldn't fully grasp what it meant to sacrifice themselves for their mission. She'd been allowed contact with the real world. She been offered hope and dreams. To still uphold the way of the ninja while creating her own path and trying to rebuild her clan. But that wasn't the case. This had all been planned out for her from the start.

"Well, there is still hope." Goemon muttered, wondering just why he felt so bad for her. "If the one you're supposed to protect doesn't consent to it then there is nothing you can do."

"Ha!" Tonya scoffed as Goemon wondered what her problem was now. "As if that'll happen. The one I'm supposed to protect is a princess. She'll have been pampered all her life and will love nothing more than to have someone worry about the dangers of the world for her."

"Princess? There are only a few modern day princess and none of them are connected to us in any way." Goemon folded his arms as Tonya just stared at the ground.

"Her full title is Ninja Princess, heir to the Kusonki Style." Tonya whispered as Goemon's eyes widened.

_._._

The house was quiet as Kharl and Hanzo made their way inside. They wondered if everyone was awake yet or not as they walked through the first floor room. As Kharl walked into the main sitting room, he was surprised by what he saw. There was a huge blood stain on one of the walls as the forbidden scroll lay crumpled in a heap on the other side. Kharl wondered what had happened here as he headed upstairs to where Tonya's room was. He found the girl fast asleep in her bed, her face still tear stained as she slept. He glanced from the scroll to his sleeping niece as he wondered if she'd gone against orders and read the scroll.

"She knows everything now." Goemon said as Kharl turned to see the young ninja behind him.

"So she did read it. But why? Tonya would never…" Kharl whispered as Goemon motioned for him to follow.

"That boy Ryu was the one who planted the idea in her head." Goemon explained as Kharl stopped in his tracks.

"Ryu's alive?" Kharl asked as he hurried after Goemon.

"A ghost couldn't do this." Goemon motioned to his bandaged up shoulder as Kharl placed a hand on his head.

"From what the two young girls told us, he faked his death. He came here to try and take your niece away." Kotaro said as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"How did he and Tonya find each other?" Kharl demanded as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Getting upset won't do us any good right now." Saizo said as Kharl reigned his anger in. "From what we can guess the two must've met when we retrieved the scroll. Upon our return she snuck away from us to meet up with him. Goemon engaged him in battle, but he got away."

"Why did he want to take Tonya?" Kharl asked as he lowered himself to the ground.

"To save her from her fate. The girl read the scroll last night. Apparently she was going to be bound to a certain princess." Goemon hinted as Kharl nodded.

"Do you mind cluing us in Mast Kharl? For yours and your niece's sake." Sasuke asked gently as Kharl sank down in a clear area.

"Very well." The other four crowded around as Kharl sighed. Gathering his thoughts as he decided where to begin. "As you know, the Shadow Clan has always been shrouded in mystery. Many others feared us because of how we could easily harness and control the darkness around us. But one clan trusted us above all. The one where we all originate from. The Kusonoki Clan."

"What exactly did they entrust you with?" Kotaro asked as Hanzo entered the room.

"The heir of their clan." Hanzo sounded as he sunk down near Kharl.

"Master Hanzo, how do you know this?" Saizo asked as Hanzo rolled his neck around to stretch it out.

"My father is the last elder to know the old stories. He told me about the duties of the Shadow Clan when I was a boy. It was what originally drew me to Kharl when we were younger." Hanzo grinned as Kharl cleared his voice.

"As Hanzo said, it is our duty to protect the Kusonoki heir. We never find out the identity of the heir until it is time for said heir to take on their duty. A guardian from our clan is appointed to protect them and keep their identity a secret until the time comes when they must reveal themselves. My brother was the last guardian and he never revealed the identity of the heir to any of us. But he left us a clue in that scroll. It was decided that once Tonya was of age and had completed her training that she would become the next guardian." Kharl explained as Sasuke raised his hand.

"Question. What does that Ryu guy have to do with this?" Sasuke asked as Kharl's hands clenched into fists.

"I curse myself every day for ever letting that boy into my home." Kharl growled as the others waited for him to continue. "He was eight when he first stumbled into our lives, Tonya was only three. The boy was homeless, had no family, and was in bad shape. I took him in and Tonya took an immediate liking to him. I never should've let her get close to him. But I figured he would do her some good. Ryu started to learn ninjutsu on his own. He pushed Tonya and was able to connect with her in a way I couldn't. Eventually he just became a part of the family. As he grew though I could feel evil growing within him. Around Tonya the dark aura was contained. But whenever he was away from her—things happened. When it came for her final phase of training with me, to learn how to harness and control darkness for our techniques, I refused to train Ryu. The boy couldn't seem to understand why, but he grew to hate me. When I caught Tonya teaching him in secret that had been it. I'd chased him away and I'd thought I'd been the one responsible for his death. Apparently that was nothing more than a lie."

The men sat in silence. Taking in all that they'd learned in such a short time. Voices could be heard as the front door opened. Yuuri called out loudly as Musashi and Cosset's bickering could be heard in the background. Sasuke rose to greet them as Kharl sluggishly began to clean up the room. Hanzo moved to give him a hand as Kotaro offered to rebandage Goemon's shoulder. Saizo sighed as he figured he may as well make himself useful. He headed up the stairs and stopped in front of Tonya's door. It was cracked. He gently pushed it open to see Fang lying on the ground. He didn't even bother to pick his head up as he kept on napping. Saizo softly stepped past the wolf and to the open window. Sitting out on the roof was Tonya with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Did my uncle send you to get me?" Tonya muttered as Saizo moved to join her.

"No. As far as they're concerned you're still sleeping." Saizo replied softly as he stared at the girl. "You do know what it means to be a ninja right?"

"We give our lives to complete our mission. We carry out our duties without question and put our personal wants and needs aside in order to do so. I know this. But…" Tonya just trailed off as she stared out at nothing.

"You should've been raised in the Hidden Villages. Then you wouldn't feel so conflicted." Saizo griped as Tonya rolled her eyes.

"Why shoud I be forced to protect someone who's never done a thing for herself?" Tonya snapped as something clicked. "Wait…"

"What now?" Saizo muttered as Tonya remained silent.

"Ryu…" Tonya whispered as she bolted to her feet. Saizo mimicking her as he wondered what she wasn't telling him. "Don't you see?"

"No. Elaborate." Saizo growled as Tonya held her head.

"Ryu said he was trying to save me. He couldn't take me away and probably knows that you all are now watching me twenty-four seven. So if he can't get me, he's going to go after the princess next!" Tonya hollered as Saizo's eyes widened a fraction.

"What makes you so sure?" Saizo asked as Tonya looked him in the eyes.

"The seal on the scroll was broken. At first I thought it was by Nobunaga's men. But it was Ryu. He can read our coded language. That scroll gives hints as to who the ninja princess could be. And Ryu has a head start." Tonya whispered as the reality of her words hit him hard.


	10. Ch 10 Compromise

This chapter is kind of a short one so as usual I'll leave all my comments till the very last one.

~*Compromise*~

Cosset and Yuuri both turned upon hearing someone enter the room. Tonya looked worn and defeated. Both wondered just what had happened last night when Ryu had appeared. Yuuri scooted towards her friend as Cosset turned back to the stove. Finishing up making breakfast for everyone. Yuuri placed a cup of tea in front of Tonya who took it silently and sipped.

"Are you ok?" Yuuri asked, concern coating her voice. All Tonya could do was shake her head.

"Is it true? Did Ryu really come back last night?" Cosset asked as she glanced back at Tonya. The brunette nodded as Cosset turned the stove off and put the food into a bowl before turning towards her friend. "Why?"

"To save me." Tonya whispered as she stared into her tea.

"Save you? From what?" Cosset asked as Yuuri shot her a look.

"A life that I never wanted." Tonya sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wait a minute, Ryu comes back and all of a sudden you want to throw away everything you've worked for?" Cosset raised her voice as Yuuri could sense a fight building. It didn't matter who it was, if someone ever mentioned going against duty it angered Cosset to no end.

"No. I still want to become a master. It's what comes after is what I don't want." Tonya growled. Not in the mood for Cosset's attitude.

"If it's your duty then you have to carry it out. You can't pick and choose Tonya!" Cosset hollered as she slammed her hand down on the table. "This is all because of Ryu isn't it? What did he say to suddenly change your mind? Why can't you see that he's nothing more than a nuisance? He has been from the start!"

"Enough!" Tonya boomed as she stood up and glared at Cosset. Causing the red head to back down a bit. "If anything, Ryu has taught me to think for myself. To not just go along with what others say. To just smile and agree like I have no choice. He's shown me that if I do something, it has to be my choice. Not something that has been forced on to me without my consent."

"But isn't that why you're a ninja? Isn't it your duty to take jobs and not question the outcome or why you're doing it?" Cosset snapped as Tonya smirked at her.

"For someone who boasts so much about my duty, you sure as hell don't know much do you? Unlike you Cosset, I won't just sit by and let others decide my fate for me." Tonya's words were coated with ice as she said this.

Yuuri knew that had been the breaking point. Cosset's eyes began to water as she turned and bolted from the house. Tonya just sank back down as Yuuri stood there torn. Unsure which friend she should comfort. One glance at Tonya made up her mind though. The girl was in no mood to be bothered. She quickly took off after Cosset. Unsure of where the girl had gone. Luckily Luna was keeping an eye on her mistress as an owl cry could be heard. Yuuri ran in the direction of the cry and looked up to see Luna circling high above. Yuuri came to a stop upon seeing Cosset lying face first in the ground crying. She knelt beside her friend and placed a hand on her back.

"Cosset, are you ok?" Yuuri asked as Cosset pushed herself up.

"Yuuri? Why didn't you stay with Tonya?" Cosset asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Because you needed me more." The younger girl smiled as she held out a handkerchief to Cosset.

"Thank you." Cosset smiled as she dabbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I just got so mad at her."

"I know. But I think I can understand how Tonya feels." Yuuri said as she closed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're rebelling from your duty as well?" Cosset muttered as Yuuri shook her head.

"Cosset, do you remember when you first came to the shrine?" Yuuri asked as Cosset fell silent. "You hated it. You hadn't been given a choice in the matter. You threw such a fit and even threatened to run away."

"That's right. I did hate it." Cosset said softly as she recalled those days.

Cosset can remember clearly when she first came to the shrine. She'd always been told that one's duty was one's life. To defy your duty would be like denying who you were. So Cosset had never once questioned why she'd been forced to become a shrine maiden. At least, not out loud. She'd kept to herself, kept her head down, and did her best to fulfill the expectations that others had set for her. She'd gradually come out of her shell thanks to Yuuri and Tonya. But she'd always envied Tonya. Wishing that she'd been as brave as the girl to decide what she wanted to do. To control her fate as the brunette always seemed to do.

"I never wanted to become a shrine maiden. But I'd always been told that was the only option for me. I'd always wished I could be brave like Tonya and just stand up and say no." Cosset muttered as tears came to her eyes again.

"Yeah and sometimes I wish I could learn to read the situation and keep my mouth shut and not get in trouble like you always seem to be able to." Both girls turned to see Tonya smiling down at them.

She knelt down and quickly pulled Cosset to her. Surprising the older girl as she just remained frozen. Neither one of them was known for apologizing right after a heated argument. Tonya let her go and held her friend at arm's length as Cosset sat there with a confused look upon her face.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I've just been under stress these past few days and it just all came out." Tonya sighed as Cosset placed a hand over Tonya's.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for not being more sympathetic." Cosset smiled as Tonya stood up.

"Come on. We should head back before they send someone out to find me." Tonya said as she offered her hands to her two friends.

"Right!" The two girls smiled as they took Tonya's hands and got up.

_._._

"Jeez, how long are they going to stay locked up in there?" Yuuri griped as she glanced towards the shut door as the girls headed towards the porch.

"They're currently trying to decipher the clue that'll lead them to the ninja princess." Tonya rolled her eyes as they headed out back where Musashi was sun bathing.

"What is the clue?" Cosset asked as they all sat down.

"She knows not of her role, but will grow into it. She knows not of her duty, but will fulfill it. She knows the secrets of the past, yet lives in the future. She will be revealed before the eye of chaos. That's all the scroll said." Tonya sighed as she leaned against her hand.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem too complicated. The first part talks about her role being hidden from her till she's ready to know. And the second part basically says she will feel compelled to carry out her role upon learning it." Cosset said as Tonya nodded.

"The next part could mean that she's living here in the modern world. I mean the masters are from a lost world that is in a way considered the past." Yuuri suggested as Tonya nodded once again.

"That part is easy. It's the next part I don't get. It could have multiple meanings." Tonya sighed once again as they saw her problem.

All the girls sighed at once as they flopped over on to the floor. Soft footsteps could be heard coming to them as Tonya opened her eyes to see Musashi standing over them. He let out a big yawn before scratching his head. She wondered what he wanted as he pulled something out of his kimono and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Tonya asked as she unfolded the paper to see a number on it.

"Yagyu gave that to me to give to you. In case you should need help again." Musashi said as Tonya's face lit up.

"Musashi you are a genius!" She squealed as she threw herself at him before darting off into the house.

"See, I told you bringing him along was a good thing." Yuuri said smugly to Cosset as the red head shook her head before heading after Tonya.

Yuuri winked as Musashi before heading after her friends. Leaving the man standing there with a slight blush on his face. Muttering something about girls under his breath before heading inside to find him something to eat. Inside the house those that had been locked in the room were surprised to hear pounding feet all running down the hallway. Curious, Sasuke peeked his head out to see all the girls crowded around the phone. Speaking in hushed tones as Tonya's face broke out in a smile. She put the phone down before breaking out into a cheer.

"What's all this about?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to them.

"Huh? Oh I'm not sharing till you share what you guys have been discussing all day." Tonya stuck out her tongue as Kharl stepped into the hall.

"Tonya what did you do?" He asked as she just smirked at him.

"Like I told Sasuke, I won't tell unless you do." She giggled as Kharl recognized that tone.

"Great. It seems like you've pulled out of your slump." Kharl sighed as Tonya stood there beaming. "Very well, come join us."

"Wait, you're going to give into her just like that?" Sasuke asked as Hanzo chuckled.

"When she clamps up, there's no getting any information out of her." The man smiled as Tonya motioned for the girls to follow them.

Only about an hour had passed since their discussion had begun. Arguing could be heard, but it died down quickly as Tonya argued her point. Kharl was impressed with what Tonya had come up with in such a short time. He couldn't help but feel proud that she was holding her own against others who were trying to shoot her down.

"Why not? Munenori already said that he has a hidden home that we can use as a base. He already said he would provide whatever we need. It's a win, win. I can continue my training, you guys can hunt for this princess, and we can also keep track of Ryu's movements and can be ready to move quickly." Tonya explained as Goemon shook his head.

"How do we know we can trust Munenori? For all we know he could be playing us." Goemon growled as Tonya narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're still stinging from the last time you were around him aren't you?" Tonya smarted off as Goemon glared at her.

"Why you!" He snarled as Saizo cut him off.

"The girl has a point." He said, surprising all that he agreed with her. "What?"

"Cosset, you've met this Yagyu man. What do you think?" Kharl asked as the ninja wondered why he was asking for her opinion.

"Why are you asking her?" Hanzo asked, curiously as Yuuri grinned as held up a finger.

"Cosset can read a person's aura." She explained as all eyes turned to the red head.

Cosset swallowed hard as she kept her gaze down. Never before had anyone put such faith in her aura reading abilities. While her abilities were a bit more reliable than Yuuri's, that didn't mean she wished to open her mouth freely. After all, a person's aura was subject to change at any given time the person did. She bit her lip, wondering what she should do as a hand slipped into hers. Glancing up, Tonya was smiling at her reassuringly and nodded in encouragement as Cosset took a deep breath and locked gazes with Kharl.

"While his aura is a bit dark, it is not tainted. I believe we can put our faith in this man. If what Tonya and Yuuri say about him is true, then he will help us." Cosset said strongly as Kharl thought about everything that had been said.

"Very well. I would like to meet him with first before I give my final ok. But right now I do believe this is the best course of action. Tonya." Kharl turned to his niece as she just barely contained herself after having won a small victory.

"Yes uncle?" She asked as Kharl's face became coated with concern.

"If…When we find the ninja princess, will you at least consider carrying out your duty?" Kharl pleaded as Tonya gave him a quick smile.

"I'll consider it." She said as she rose with Cosset and Yuuri following her lead. "But who knows? Maybe we won't need her to settle things and she won't need me."

With that Tonya winked over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall to phone Munenori and tell him the good news.

_._._

Cosset sat nearby as she watched Yuuri and Tonya dance around to music play over the radio as Fang and Musashi sat nearby just watching. She was glad to see her friends enjoying some sense of normality since this whole mess had started. The two girls just laughed and smiled as they swayed their bodies to the beats. Ignoring all their worries and fears for the moment. Just being the teenage girls that they still were. Soft flapping could be heard as Luna and Hosuke both landed nearby. The two had taken a liking to each other fairly quickly, even though Luna was easily bigger than Hosuke.

"So this is where you were." A soft voice called out as Hosuke rose into the air and flew to his master.

"They sure do like to hang around each other." Cosset smiled as Luna let out a soft hoot. "Please feel free to join us Master Kotaro."

Cosset motioned to the seat beside her as the ninja silently moved to take it. Out of all the ninjas, she preferred Kotaro's presence. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with chatter. He enjoyed the calm as much as she did. It was often said that volumes could be spoken without the utterance of a single word. Cosset believed this to be true, especially around Kotaro. She could tell he was as serious about his duty as she was. It was nice to be around someone like her. Cosset let out a small giggle as she turned to her friends who were almost complete opposites of her.

"Something on your mind?" Kotaro asked as he caught her eye.

"Nothing really. Just wondering how it is that us opposites get along so well." Cosset smiled as Kotaro followed her gaze towards her friends. "Tonya is a wild spirit. Yuuri is a dreamer. And I'm the realist. Sometimes I envy those two seem."

"Why is that?" Kotaro asked as Cosset sighed.

"Well, they are always so carefree. Compared to me…" Cosset just shook her head as she looked down.

"Perhaps it's just that you can't see it." Kotaro offered as Cosset wondered what he was talking about. "You all have a way of expressing yourselves. Your way is just softer than theirs. To put it another way, you are all like the elements. Tonya would be fire because she is fierce, dangerous, and has a majestic quality to her. Yuuri would be water, constantly going with the flow, unafraid to rush in, and has a playful quality to her."

"What would I be?" Cosset asked softly as Kotaro grinned.

"You would be wind. A comforting force trying to blow those two in the right direction. Calming when need be and can gather your strength into a typhoon when the time calls for it." Kotaro said as Cosset felt herself blush. "I'd say you all balance each other out perfectly."

"I see." Cosset couldn't help but smile at Kotaro. The man may not say much, but he knew just what to say and how to say it.

"Cosset come on!" Yuuri hollered as she dragged the girl off her butt and back to where Tonya was waiting.

The two pulled her into a dance before giggles broke out. The three just enjoying each other's company and feeding off their energy. Enjoying what may be their last bit of peace before they had to get down to work. They knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy. But tonight, they were going to just dance their worries away.


	11. Ch 11 Drawing Blood

~*Drawing Blood*~

Tonya was slammed back into a tree hard. Bouncing off the trunk and on to the thick branch before just lying there. Sasuke landed near her as he waited on her to push herself up. The girl had been taking this beating for a little over two weeks now ever since coming to Munenori's secluded home hidden away in the mountains. While Sasuke took on the first part of her training, the others worked to gather clues about who the ninja princess could be. Tonya pushed herself off the branch and into a sitting position, spitting out what blood had begun to pool in her mouth.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked as Tonya nodded.

"I'll be fine. I thought we said no hard hits?" Tonya griped as Sasuke grinned while scratching his face.

"Well, it was pure reaction on that one. I wasn't expecting you to be so good." Sasuke laughed as Tonya sighed.

"I'm still nowhere near the level I need to be. That much is certain." She sighed as she recalled the fight between Goemon and Ryu.

"Maybe. Or it could be you just haven't been pushed to that level yet." Sasuke suggested as Tonya turned to him. "You haven't been truly battle tested like us. So your skills haven't needed to be honed and sharpened to their extremes. Don't worry, we'll get you there yet."

"I'm not so sure if that's a good thing or not." Tonya muttered as the two headed down from the trees.

Lately they'd been working on her ability to handle multiple attacks at once. She could hold her own, but not for very long. Tonya rolled her arms around as they headed back to the mansion. It wouldn't be long before the others arrived back from being out all day. Not like they were going to tell her anything. Tonya sighed as she turned to look at the setting sun.

"Don't get down. Hell, you're a lot more advanced than any of us thought. It won't take you long to become a master." Sasuke grinned as Tonya began walking again.

"Ryu is already a master. I'm still just chasing after him." She moped as Sasuke wondered what she was talking about. "Even though he started his training after me, he easily surpassed me."

"You two were really close weren't you?" Sasuke asked as she nodded.

"Closer than I am with Yuuri and Cosset. Ryu was always the one person who seemed to know me better than I knew myself. I just can't believe we're working against him now." Tonya groaned as Sasuke folded his arms.

"It's not that hard to believe." He muttered as Tonya glanced back at him. Wondering what he knew that he wasn't sharing. "Oh look, the others are back!"

He quickly deflected the question and took off. Tonya knew that they were all hiding something from her. It'd been bothering her ever since the fight between Ryu and Goemon. Goemon had called Ryu the Demon of the Shadows. She'd asked Sasuke multiple times, but he refused to answer the girl. And the others never stuck around long enough for her to question. Tonya sighed as she realized that she'd had to turn to Munenori to try and figure out for her. For some reason, he didn't mind helping the girl. As Tonya walked inside, she was surprised to see that there was no one there. She poked her head inside the kitchen to see the other two girls just sitting there as she tilted her head. Both Cosset and Yuuri shrugged as well. Wondering why the house was so eerily quiet as Musashi joined the three. Holding a note in his hand as he walked in.

"Munenori took off. Said he had something to take care of. And that ninja just disappeared too after an owl came flying in." Musashi said as the girls all looked at each other and sighed.

"So I guess it's just us tonight huh?" Yuuri muttered as Tonya nodded.

"Munenori did give us free rein of the house, but there's not much to do is there?" Tonya sighed as an inspiration hit Cosset.

"Why don't we go out?" The red head suggested as her friends looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You actually want to go out? Despite the death threats given to us by the others if we were to do so?" Yuuri asked as Cosset shrugged.

"Well, they said we couldn't go out without a guard. And Musashi technically counts doesn't he?" Cosset asked as she pointed at the samurai.

"Are you sure you're ok Cosset?" Tonya asked as she walked over and pulled her cheek.

"Ow! Stop that!" Cosset slapped her hand away as she glared at the brunette. "Look, I just think a change of pace would be good for all of us. Tonya you've been working hard lately. And Yuuri I know you hate being cooped up. So I say going out would be beneficial to our health."

Cosset sounded as she nodded her head. The other two couldn't help but laugh as they all headed upstairs to get changed. Musashi couldn't understand why they were getting so excited over something so little, but he went along with it. Personally he was tired of sitting around all day himself. After washing up and changing into some normal clothes, the girls along with their escort, and of course Fang and Luna, all headed out.

_._._

"It's so noisy." Musashi muttered as he looked around.

The girls had dragged him to a festival. Thankfully it was so large and there were so many people that they didn't question Musashi and his swords or the tag along animals. They'd lucked upon the festival upon their arrival to town. The man was surprised to see them all brighten up so much as they buzzed around from one stall to the next. Even the usually composed Cosset was enjoying herself as the girls just let loose. Reminding them of the good days when all they had to worry about was getting through school and growing up. Musashi couldn't help but be drawn in by their infectious energy as they bounced around.

Despite all their fun though, Tonya couldn't help but feel like something was missing. She kept looking over her shoulder. Expecting to see Ryu smiling down at her like he always used to. To poke fun at one of them and just burst into laughter. She couldn't help but fall behind as Fang wondered what was wrong with his master. He nudged her with his nose as Tonya knelt down and pulled him into a hug.

"I miss him Fang." Tonya whispered as the wolf let out a whine and nuzzled his master.

"Are you ok?" She glanced up to see Musashi staring down at her as Tonya put on a fake smile and stood up.

"Yeah. Just thinking about the past is all." She said, keeping up her mask as she walked past the samurai.

"It has to do with your friend doesn't it? The one you were searching for?" Musashi guessed as Tonya cursed his sharp senses.

The two caught back up with Yuuri and Cosset to see them dancing around with the crowd as they just watched. Musashi patiently waited to see if the girl would answer him or not. He'd been with her and her friends long enough to know better than to push her. Another memory began to play out as a sad smile touched Tonya's lips.

"You know, we would always go to festivals like this back in our small town. The four of us would dress up and go out. We'd visit all the stands, trying all the different foods and playing all the games. Then we'd come out and dance with everyone and enjoy the fireworks afterwards. It seemed like those days would never end." Tonya spoke softly as Musashi just listened. "That's why I can't understand. The others say Ryu is our enemy now. But they won't tell me why. They're keeping me in the dark again. I want to know why Ryu has to be our enemy. Then maybe…I can try to save him."

As Musashi reached out to comfort the girl, a loud explosion could be heard. People were knocked off their feet as screams began to ring out. Immediately their senses went on to high alert as they searched for the cause of the explosion. It was hard to see through all the scrambling bodies though as the two fighters moved together in order to not get separated. As the crowd cleared out though, Tonya felt frozen to the spot. Both of her friends were being held at knife point by ninja dressed in very familiar blue fighting clothes. Ten ninja in total surrounded them as Tonya gritted her teeth.

"Miss Shadray. You are a hard one to track down. You and your uncle sure live up to your clan's name. But since we went through all this trouble, perhaps we could ask a favor of you?" The man snickered as Tonya glared at him.

"What in the hell do you want?" She snarled as the man smirked at her.

"Well you see, the original reason we stole that precious scroll from you is because our lord knew it held information that would lead us to the ninja princess. We would like for you to share your knowledge about the scroll with us and any other information you have on the ninja princess. Otherwise, I'm sure you know what'll happen." He motioned to the two men holding her friends as Tonya felt her heart stop for a second time.

"Don't do it!" Cosset hollered as the knife was pressed harder to her neck, causing the skin to break as blood slowly trailed down her white skin.

Tonya was at a loss. She knew that under no circumstances was she to ever share information with the enemy. But she couldn't just risk the lives of her friends. She curled her hands into fists as she hung her head. The leader patiently waited for her to make up her minds as both Cosset and Yuuri wondered what she was thinking. Finally Tonya lifted her head as a defeated look crossed her face.

"If you let them go, I'll do you one better. I'll help you find the ninja princess and you can take me as your hostage to use against the others. They won't risk killing off the heir to the Shadow Clan." Tonya promised as the leader weighed his options.

"Hmm…Very well. But I want you restrained first before I allow those two to go free." The leader said as Tonya nodded.

"You can't!" Musashi grunted as he drew his sword.

"Musashi, I don't have a choice." Tonya said as she locked eyes with him.

The samurai froze as the girl turned and slowly walked towards the enemy. She held her wrists out as one man moved towards her in order to tie her up. It was now when she chose to act. Quickly ramming into him as she grabbed a kunai from him and slashed at his throat. Blood sprayed her in the face as the man immediately collapsed to the ground in a heap. She quickly flipped the kunai in her hand and threw it at the man holding Cosset. Striking him in his head as a dull thunk echoed through the quiet grounds.

"You little bitch! Kill her friend!" the leader hollered at the other man.

But the man was already dead. During Tonya's distraction, Musashi had crossed the small space quickly and had run the man through with his sword. The samurai now stood in front of the two scared girls, ready to protect them as Tonya glanced towards the leader. Flipping him a smirk of her own, she took off into the nearby woods with Fang tailing after her.

"Half of you after her! The rest stall them!" The leader hollered as he dove into the woods after Tonya.

Tonya knew her friends would be safe with Musashi. She had to worry about herself right now. Glancing down, she was glad Fang was with her. It was time to put both of their training to the test. She motioned for him to go wide as she kept running straight ahead. Leading the ninja to a nearby park that they'd passed on their way to the festival. It wasn't long till she reached the small playground. Five ninja quickly surrounded her as Tonya calmed her pounding heart. She hoped that her training with Sasuke would pay off now.

Not giving them a chance to set up, she quickly launched a kunai at one as the ninja easily blocked it. Using her speed she closed the distance between then and thrust the palm of her hand up into the man's face. Breaking his nose before stealing the katana on his hip. Quickly pulling it out and dragging it across the man's chest in a clean line. The man fell to the ground as she turned to deal with the others. She quickly jumped into the air, flipping and twisting over her opponents and landing behind them. The assault began. Now she was on the defensive. Doing her best to avoid the multiple strikes coming from her one right after another. If there was one thing Sasuke had been right about, it was that she needed to be pushed in order to draw out her best.

She could suddenly see what she was lacking in comparison to the others. It wasn't only that she needed to refine her skills and her way of thinking, but she had to get past the fact that she had to kill others. That had always been her weakness. She didn't mind hurting others, but killing had never sat well with her. Till now. Seeing her friends in danger really drove home what kind of world she really lived in. It was killed or be killed. And having struck two men dead already, her aversion to causing pain was past her. She didn't enjoy it, but she wasn't holding back either. Tonya didn't hesitate to cut into her enemies when presented with the chance. She knew they would do the same to her and wouldn't hesitate to do so. So why should she? And she wouldn't be the only one drawing blood that night either.

Waiting for the right moment, Fang finally sprang forth and latched on to an unsuspecting ninja. Tearing at his arm as the man could do nothing but scream as the wolf did major damage. Moving from the man's arm to his throat and ripping it out. The man's dying screams were cut short as his associates turned to see who'd snuck up on them. Upon seeing the wolf a few froze, giving Tonya the opening she needed in order to finish them off. Only two men remained. The leader and another. They were shocked to see the bloodstained girl and her wolf staring them down as they couldn't help the building fear within them.

"You said she wasn't going to be this strong." The one whimpered as the leader shook his head.

"She isn't supposed to be capable of killing!" The leader hollered as he began to back away.

"Anything is possible if the person is pushed hard enough." A low voice hissed as the man turned, coming face to face with Munenori.

The samurai quickly and easily cut the two men down. Munenori bent down to check their pockets for any information before looking to Tonya who just stood there. After coming up empty handed, he sheathed his sword as walked over to the girl as she finally focused in on the man before her.

"You ok?" He asked as Tonya nodded. "First time killing?"

"Yeah." She muttered as Munenori took out a handkerchief and wiped her face off.

"Come on, let's get the others and get you cleaned. I'll send someone to clean up the bodies later." Munenori wrapped an arm around the girl as Fang nudged his master into a walk.

_._._

After a long shower, for bother her and Fang, Tonya dressed in her pajamas and waited in Munenori's study as he'd asked. Musashi had been the only one to ask if she was ok upon meeting up again. The other two were still too shocked from having seen Tonya go full blown ninja warrior on them. She didn't blame them. Fang let out a low whine as he placed his head on her lap as Tonya scratched his ears.

"Feeling any better?" Munenori called out as he entered the room. Carrying a tray with two cups and a tea pot.

"Honestly, I don't know how I should feel." Tonya finally spoke. Her first words since he'd found her.

"Well, you didn't take joy in it so that's a good thing." Munenori said as he poured tea into each of the cups and handed one to her. "Everyone reacts differently to their first kill. Honestly I was expecting you to break down after I found you. Musashi said you weren't acting like yourself when you took off."

"Is that how you found me?" Tonya asked as Munenori nodded. "How did you even know where we were?"

"Your friend was kind enough to leave a note for anyone who happened to come back." Munenori said as he pulled out a note with Yuuri's handwriting on it.

"I see…" Tonya said softly as the samurai threw his arm over the back of the couch.

"So, how do you feel?" Munenori pressed as Tonya shrugged.

"I don't know. Relieved? Shitty? I mean those guys used my friends as bait to get to me. So when I killed them I guess I was happy in a way. They couldn't harm us no more." Tonya shrugged as she sipped her tea.

"You're finally starting to sound like a real ninja." Munenori chuckled as Tonya put her tea down.

"Not sure if I should be happy about that or not." Tonya laughed weakly as she drew her knees to her chest. "I wonder what Ryu would say."

"You're pretty fixated on that boy aren't you?" Munenori asked as he leaned his head on one of his knuckles.

"Asides from my uncle and my friends, he is the most important person to me." Tonya said as she looked up at the purple haired man before her. He could easily see just how much she cared for the missing boy as he stared into her eyes.

"That's why you want to know what the others are hiding from you isn't it?" Munenori asked as she nodded. "Even if what you hear could be harmful?"

"The truth is always better than being in the dark. So even if it is bad, I still need to know. I still believe that I can save him. Even if everyone else has given up." Tonya said as she rested her forehead on her knees.

Munenori sighed as he rose and moved towards the girl. Pulling out his pipe and lighting it up as he did so. He placed a hand on her head as he took a drag from his pipe before blowing the smoke out. Tonya glanced up at him as the man looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what it is about you girl, but I will help you in your quest for the truth." He promised as Tonya couldn't help but smile in response.

"Thank you." Tonya whispered as the two fell silent.

* * *

Ok so I hope you all liked my gift to you. The first two chapters were a bit slow but then this one just kind of hits you out of nowhere huh? This time around I didn't want to make her as hesitant to kill as I did in the first Ninja Love story I did. Touched a bit on how Yuuri and Cosset came to be. When it gets down to the one on one time with them and their intended love interest, there will be a bit more of a revelation into their story.

After pumping out three chapters so quickly I am exhausted. I'm going to take a long break before getting back to work. Hope you all enjoyed the chapters!


	12. Ch 12 Keeping Faith

Man I must say I am having so much fun with this story! Plus seeing how much you all are liking how its going is a big plus. As a writer, seeing the fans enjoy your work has got to be the biggest compliment ever. The reviews, the favs, the follows, its just makes this all worth it. Sorry just had to take a moment to thank all you lovelies for sticking with me!

~*Keeping Faith*~

It was early morning when the masters returned. The mansion was quiet as they walked back in the front door. They assumed the others were still asleep as they helped themselves to the food that had been left for them. If there was one benefit to having the two extra girls along, it was that they could cook and always left something for them. As they ate, Saizo realized it was his turn to take over training the girl. He groaned internally as he knew she was just going to be a pain. Especially if she got along with Sasuke so well. Figuring he may as well not put it off, he rose to go wake the girl and get her so that he could assess her before coming up with a training plan.

"What's that?" Saizo asked as a soft chinking sound reached his ears.

The others all listened carefully as well as they pinpointed the sound easily. Shifting into their stealth mode, they snuck through the house and out the back. Drawing their weapons as they did so. But they were surprised by what they saw. Tonya and Munenori were going at it. And the girl had him on the ropes. Tonya wasted no time in striking out at the man as Munenori blocked attack after attack. Her duel wielding skills had grown a bit and she was much more comfortable using the weapons now. What surprised them the most though was the intensity that the girl had. Normally she always seemed like she was holding back with them. Afraid to go all out in case something happened. Yet, here she was attacking Munenori and even causing small cuts to appear on the master swords man. Not that Munenori was the only one receiving damage as they fought. Neither one allowed their minor wounds to slow them down as they kept up the intensity of their fight. Pushing themselves hard as neither one refused to quit. Naturally it had to end eventually as the two broke apart, with Munenori sheathing his sword as they did so. Tonya tilted her head as she watched Munenori motion to the four just standing there.

"Seems we gained an audience." Munenori muttered as Tonya put her kodachis away.

"Can I help you?" Tonya asked, clearly annoyed that they'd interrupted her training.

"Someone's a bit snippy." Saizo noted as he stared at the girl.

"When did you get so good? You weren't like this yesterday." Sasuke said, a bit surprised in the growth of the girl.

"Let's just say things happened." Tonya smirked as she started to walk past them.

"What did you do while we were out?" Goemon asked as Tonya ignored him. "Hey, answer your master when he is speaking to you!"

He reached for her wrist as Tonya easily avoided his grip. She turned and glared at him with an intensity that he'd never felt before. Tonya slowly glanced over each of them in turn before squaring up and facing them fully.

"Now why should I tell you anything when you won't return the same courtesy?" She snarled before turning and heading back into the mansion.

"What is her deal?" Goemon muttered as Munenori chuckled behind them.

"Simple. She had a breakthrough." Was all Munenori would say as he headed into his home and left the four standing there.

The four didn't know what to think. Sure they'd seen the girl pissed before, but never like this. They wondered just what had happened while they'd been away. Apparently Munenori knew, but he wasn't going to share with them. Too tired to worry about it at the moment, they headed up to their rooms to sleep some before trying to solve this latest mystery.

A few hours later…

Kotaro was the first to wake. After washing himself off and changing into fresh clothes he headed downstairs. As usual Cosset was at the stove as Yuuri was setting the table. But the mood was off. While it was normally bright and cheery, the girls were unusually quiet. He waited around the corner, wondering if he should intrude upon them or not as someone finally let out a sigh.

"Yuuri, I think we should return to the temple." Cosset said softly as Yuuri froze.

"What? Why?" The silver haired girl wheeled around and locked eyes with Cosset as she turned the stove off.

"Don't you see? Tonya is acting like this because of us. Because we're a hindrance to her." Cosset said as Yuuri just remained silent. "If we hadn't been there last night, she wouldn't have had to kill those men. She wouldn't have changed."

"But we can't just leave her alone! She needs our help Cosset!" Yuuri pleaded as the red head weakly shook her head.

"Unless we learn to fight, we're no good to her. We'll never be anything but in the way." Cosset sighed as Yuuri fell silent.

The younger girl bolted from the room as Cosset just let her go. It was now when Kotaro made himself known as he entered the room. Surprising Cosset a bit as she wiped away what tears had been brimming on her eyes as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Master Kotaro. You've caught me at a bad time." Cosset said, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"What happened while we were away?" Kotaro asked softly as Cosset kept her back to them.

"We went out. It was my idea. I thought we would be ok because we had Musashi with us. But we were ambushed. Enemy ninja jumped us at a festival and took me and Yuuri as hostages in order to get information from Tonya. In order to save us…..she had to k….k…kill them." Cosset covered her mouth as she recalled the incident as her stomach began to turn.

"Are you ok?" Kotaro rushed to her side as she began to tremble. Helping her to the ground.

"It was so quick, and bloody. But she never hesitated. It was like something had awaken inside her. And it's all our faults. She had to stain her hands because of us. Tonya's changed because we were too weak to help ourselves." The sobs she'd been fighting finally broke free as Kotaro just wrapped a comforting arm around the poor girl.

'So that's what happened.' Saizo thought to himself as he pushed off the wall and went to tell Goemon and Sasuke the news.

_._._

It was midday when Tonya finally woke. Stretching out her sore body as she got up and moved around. She was feeling better after her sparring session with Munenori. True, her skills were now sharper and better since she'd gotten over her aversion to killing. But that hadn't been the reason behind her wanting to train. It had been her anger at the masters that had pushed her to want to vent. Since she'd been too angry to try and meditate in order to calm down, fighting had been the next best choice.

"Hmm….I wonder what weapon I would be good with?" Tonya froze upon hearing that curious voice.

Peeking into the weapons room, Munenori had one in every house he owned, she saw Yuuri staring at the various weapons around her. Tonya wondered what she was doing as she watched the younger girl just stare at the pieces of metal in confusion. Finally reaching out towards a sword as Tonya sighed and knocked on the door. Spooking the younger girl as she turned to see Tonya staring at her.

"You shouldn't mess with any of these weapons. You could get seriously hurt." Tonya warned as she walked into the room.

"Well, that's why I want to learn how to use one!" Yuuri huffed as she turned back around. "Why should you be the only one to know how to fight?"

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Tonya asked as she put an arm around the younger girl. Coaxing her to speak as Yuuri finally sighed. Knowing that she couldn't keep anything from Tonya.

"Cosset says it's our fault you changed. You've grown distant from us ever since the incident last night. Are you mad at us? Are we such a trouble to you? Do you wish we weren't here? So that you wouldn't have had to kill those guys last night?" Yuuri sniffed as she looked up at Tonya.

"Oh Yuuri." Tonya drew her towards her as the younger girl clung on to her. "None of this is your fault. As far as last night goes, it was bound to happen. People are coming after me and it's kill or be killed now. That's why I killed those guys. Even if I'd just turned myself over and hadn't attacked, they still may've tried to kill you. They can't afford to have any witnesses. That's why I killed them first. Do I wish you guys hadn't been in that situation? Yes. But I don't blame you. My hands would've eventually been stained with blood, regardless of your involvement or not."

"Do you wish we weren't here?" Yuuri asked as Tonya petted her head.

"Yes. It would keep you guys safer at out of harm. Then again, they know about you two now so sending you away may be just as dangerous. But I do think it's smart to learn some kind of self-defense." Tonya smiled as Yuuri pulled back to look up at the girl. "But let's start off small ok?"

Snagging a couple wooden swords, Tonya led Yuuri to the training area. As promised she started Yuuri off slowly, showing her the basics before trying to put her through her paces. The younger girl looked so off balanced and uncoordinated when she tried to block Tonya's attacks. Even taking it easy on her, Tonya just couldn't understand why Yuuri was struggling so much. After working hard for a couple of hours she gave the younger girl a break as Yuuri sat down breathing hard.

"I thought you off all people would pick this up easily. I mean you're dodging ok, and you can sort of block. But you shouldn't be this slow. I know you can do better." Tonya said as she tried to think of a way to improve Yuuri's training.

"I feel really off balance. I'm used to having both hands free. Like when I dance with my fans. Having them both latched on to the same thing is weird for me." Yuuri admitted as an idea came to Tonya.

"Yuuri, do you have your fans?" She asked as the girl nodded and pulled them out. "Let me see them."

Tonya asked as she held out her hand. Yuuri handed them over, wondering why she wanted the fans as she passed her wooden sword to the girl. Without warning Tonya struck out at Yuuri with her fan. Screaming in surprise, Yuuri brought one of the swords around in time to block the strike. Tonya smirked at the girl before trying to attack with the other fan. Yuuri easily dodged, dancing out of the way as she wondered what had gotten into Tonya. A playful grin was on her face as Yuuri swallowed hard. Tonya kept going after the girl, moving faster and faster. Forcing Yuuri to block, dodge, and do anything to evade Tonya's strikes.

"What the hell Tonya? You said we were going to take it easy!" Yuuri snapped as Tonya finally stopped her assault. She started laughing as Yuuri wondered what had gotten into her.

"You didn't even realize how good you were doing did you?" Tonya asked as Yuuri relaxed her stance.

"No. I was just trying to get away from you." Yuuri huffed as Tonya walked over to her.

"Yuuri I don't have to teach you much. You already know what to do." Tonya grinned as she tapped Yuuri on the head with her fan. "You're a duel wielder and you didn't even know it."

"What?!" Yuuri yelled as Tonya nodded, handing over her fans as she did so. "But I've never handled a weapon in my life."

"You have, you just haven't realized it." Tonya pointed to the fans as Yuuri looked at her simple fans before looking back at Tonya. "You were so off balance earlier because you're used to your fans being in your hands when you do any complicated movements. When I made you use both of them on the same object, it threw you out of sync. Yuuri, I bet if I were to put special fans in your hands you could use them and your dancing to defend pretty well. You'd still need some training to refine your skills, but I think you'd be fine."

"Really?" Yuuri asked softly as Tonya nodded.

She threw herself at Tonya, knocking them both down as they just sat there laughing. Their laughter eventually died out as the two turned to see Kotaro and Cosset walking towards them. The red head stopped, biting her lip as she did so. Kotaro gave her an encouraging nod as Cosset took a deep breath. Keeping her head down as she began to speak.

"Tonya….I'm sorry." Cosset whispered as Tonya recalled what Yuuri had told her earlier. "I know we're nothing but a hindrance to you. And it's my fault you had to do such a horrible thing last night. I never should've suggested that we leave the mansion. Because of me…..because of my stupid suggestion….."

Cosset's words turned into sobs as Tonya rose and walked over to her friend. She quickly flicked her in the head, surprising Cosset as she let out a little yelp of pain. She picked her head up, holding the spot that Tonya had flicked as she locked gazes with Tonya who was smiling.

"Cosset I know what you're thinking. Yuuri told me all about it earlier. It's not your fault. It would've happened sooner or later. That is my own burden to bear. I'm just sorry you had to witness it." Tonya apologized as Cosset stood there speechless. "Regardless of how you feel, I don't want you to leave. I'm already separated from one of my dear friends. I don't want to be separated from you guys as well."

Tonya admitted as Cosset felt shocked by her words. She sank to her knees as Yuuri crawled over to the girl. Tonya just smiled down at Cosset as her words finally began to sink in. Tonya didn't blame them for what had happened. Tonya wanted them to stay with her. Cosset could feel relief shoot through her as she realized how much of an idiot she'd been for thinking that Tonya would ever blame them for anything.

"Wait, then why have you been in such a terrible mood?" Cosset asked as Tonya's face hardened.

"I don't like it when people keep secrets from me. Especially if we're supposed to be working together." Tonya said as she looked at Kotaro.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked as Tonya crossed her arms in order to keep herself in check.

"The masters all know something about Ryu and are refusing to tell me." Tonya growled as Kotaro held her gaze easily.

"Do you really wish to know so badly?" Kotaro asked as Tonya nodded. "Very well. I personally do not see the point in hiding this from you. As you know, there are three main hidden villages. Iga, Koga, and Fuma. These are the strongest. There are also smaller fractions that other clans make their homes. Within the past year, a few of the smaller villages, along with Iga and Koga, were attacked. A single ninja somehow managed to infiltrate these villages and steal scrolls that held valuable information. This ninja was named Demon of the Shadows since he always seemed to strike at night and was able to use a type of dark jutsu to defeat his enemies. That ninja, is your missing friend."

Kotaro explained as Yuuri and Cosset couldn't help but gasp. They looked to Tonya who was standing there silently with her head down. Resting her chin in her hand as she thought. Finally the girl lifted her gaze as Kotaro wondered what she was going to do. He'd seem her outburst with Goemon and Saizo. He wondered if she would react the same way with him. Instead, he was surprised to see the girl bow in respect, as were the other two.

"Thank you Master Kotaro, for finally giving me the answers I sought." Tonya smiled as she stood back up.

"So what do you intend to do with this information?" Kotaro asked, truly curious as Tonya pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I plan on confronting Ryu and giving him a good ass chewing." She laughed as Kotaro lost his composure for once. The other two felt like they wanted to fall over.

'Typical Tonya.' The girls thought as Tonya held her head high.

"See, the first time I ran into Ryu was during our last mission when you guys tried to leave me behind. He told me he'd taken on a few jobs since his disappearance. So, technically he was just following orders from his employer or employers. And I know that if I can find him again, I can get him to tell me who hired him and why. Maybe I can even convince him to join our side and work with us to find the ninja princess." Tonya said as a light breeze began to blow.

"What makes you so sure?" Kotaro asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, that's just it. I'm not sure. But I can't just not try. Ryu is my friend. I have to try and save him and bring him back to our side. I would do the same if it were Cosset or Yuuri. Hell, I'd even do it for you guys, even though you just annoy me to no end. I just can't give up on someone. That's not who I am. I'll fight till the end for those I hold dear." Tonya said with conviction as she clenched her hand into a fist.

For some reason, Kotaro felt himself wanting to believe her. To put his faith in her as he looked at the girl. He knew that what she was saying was foolish. As her master he knew he should tell her to let go of such ridiculous ideals. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words that needed to be said. Kotaro wondered just what power the girl had to cause him to remain speechless as he was. He couldn't help but chuckle as a soft smile formed on his lips.

* * *

Slowly but surely Tonya is having her moments with each of the men, plus I'm getting my pairings put into motion as well. Like I said before I'm having so much fun with this story. I had a bit of trouble in the beginning but now it's just starting to write itself. Definitely makes things easier on me.

Well what to say about this chapter? As you can see, those who've been with me since my first Ninja Love story, I'm not just throwing my pairings together immediately. I hate it when stories, games, animes, etc. just automatically put two people together without any kind of build up. Yes it's cute and what not but then it lacks depth and just gets annoying. So if anyone is getting impatient you now know why. Well that's all for now. Can't wait to hear from you all!


End file.
